Family Matters
by hellbell81
Summary: Sequel to Secret Love. Jak and Keira are just trying to live a happy family, then their children start showing light and dark abilities and Jak is injuried while on patrol, he finds himself having to make big changes to his and his families lives. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I got five hundred hits for Secret Love so I thought I'd right a sequel.**

**So let me know what you think of the first chapter and if you have any ideas for me. Ta.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jak and Keira lay snuggled up in bed, the sun light starting to creep into the room, Keira's back pressed up against Jak's front, his arm drapped over her body. She frowned as the sunlight started to waken her, she rolled over and pressed her face into Jak's chest, hiding from the sun, she smiled and kissed his chest "I love you" she whispered in to him and closed her eyes again.

"I love you too, baby" he whispered back, tightening his grip on her.

She smiled and looked up into his eyes "Morning handsome" she grinned

"Morning, pretty girl" he smiled back

She snuggled back into him and stretched "We need some darker curtains" she mused

"Hhhmmm" he answered closing his eyes again

Keira smiled "Jak?" she asked

"Hhhmmm?" he said again

She looked up "Do you regret having the twins so early?" she asked

Jak looked down at her "What, no way, I mean it was quiet sudden and yes it was pretty quick, but I wouldn't change it for the world, I love you and I love the twins, more than anything, this is my dream, its what I wished for... I knew the moment I met you I'd marry you and have children with you, we just happened to do it the wrong way round" he smiled, pushing her back and hovering above her, his hands making a steady journey up the baggy t-shirt she had on, Jak's shirt, he brushed his lips to hers "Do you?" he asked smiling his hand fondling her breasts.

Keira shook her head "Not for a second, I just don't want you to ever think I trapped you" she smiled reaching up and running her fingers through his hair

"I would never think that, ever, I love you, I loved you the minute I met you and I knew I had to have you, I followed you to the Ottsel remember, if anything I trapped you" he grinned and chuckled

She laughed "I forgot about that, but I'm so glad you did" she smiled

He leaned down and kissed her passionatly, his hands playing with her breasts, starting to trail down her body to her knickers just as his figertips started to push down the front, they were rudely interupped by the door bursting open and two excited children running in and jumping on the bed "Come to think of it, maybe I regret it a little" he teased.

Keira playfully punched his shoulder as Jak groaned and moved off Keira, and got back under the covers, the twins jumped up and down on the bed "Daddy get up" they yelled happily.

"Do you know what time it is?" he teased.

Taj frowned "No, I can't tell the time yet" he giggled.

Jak laughed and pulled his son to his knee, and started play wrestling with him.

Anya crawled into her mothers knee and looked up at her "Mama, can we go see Aunt Tess and Uncle Daxter today?" she asked.

"We'll see honey, they might be busy" she smiled down at her, she looked up at Jak and his son,

Taj sat on his daddys chest Jak laughing his head off as he declared loudly "I have you pinned daddy...I win" he cheered

"I don't think so" he quickly but gently picked him up off him and threw him at Keira, he landed next to his sister laughing hysterically, Jak laughed and dived at the three of them, pushing them all to the bed "I think I win, I have you all pinned"

The children laughed as Keira tickled from underneath, while Jak tickled from above "Daddy, Mama, stop" Anya squealed

"Your cheating" Taj yelled breathless

Jak laughed "No were not, were a tag team" he and Keira laughed as Jak moved off his family, Keira sat up and smiled at her children "Why don't you two go have a wash while daddy and I get up" she said

They nodded and jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom

Keira leaned closer to Jak and kissed him gently "Your such a good daddy" she smiled

"Thank you baby" he kissed her again

She grinned and stroked his face "So what you doing today?" she asked

"Dunno, depends where that jackass puts me on patrol, probably as far away from you as possible" he shrugged

Keira nodded "You'd think he would have got over it by now, I mean its been nearly five years, we've had two children, and gotten married, and didn't I hear he and Ashelin got back together?" she asked

"Yea, apparently so, so what are you upto today?" he asked

She smiled "I've a few things to do in the garage, and Anya wants to go see Tess and Daxter, so I might ask Tess to look after them for an hour or so, and then I thought we'd plant some flowers in the roof garden" she thought for a minute "If your not too far away, why don't you see if you can nip in to the ottsel, say about ten, I know the twins miss you terribly at the weekend" she finished

He nodded "I'll see what I can do, I might have a word with Ashelin as well see if she can do something about all these weekend shifts I have to do" he smiled turning towards the door as the twins came back in.

Anya stood frowning, her hands on her hips, her violet eyes sparkling "Why are you still in bed?" she demanded "Mama, I'm hungry" she stated

Keira giggled "Okay honey, lets go get some breakfast while daddy gets ready for work" she said getting out of bed

"Why does daddy always have to go to work, I want to play with him?" Taj whined following his mother out the room

Jak got out of bed and sighed listening as Taj complained "I'm gonna definatley have a word with Ashelin" he stated grumpily going into the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later Keira walked down the dock, a twin holding each hand, Taj's green hair slowly turning blond at the ends his big dark blue eyes shining as he looked around the port, the spitting image of his father, Anya on the other had was very much a mixture of Keira and Jak, her violet eyes sparkled, her hair blue at the roots but blonding at the ends like Taj's, her pig tails high on her head blowed in the breeze as she walked, her beautiful heart shaped face, so much like Keira's. They happily chatted until they came to the Naughty Ottsel. Keira let them pull their hands free and run in, noticing a hell cat parked out side her heart jumped a little thinking it was Jak. It quickly sank when she walked through the door behind her children, she looked at them staring at someone and looked up to find Ashelin talking with Tess at the bar.

Ashelin turned around and smiled walking over to them "Hello Keira, its been a while" she said, she looked down at the twins as they grabbed a hand of Keira's each "These must be the twins?... he's very much like Jak" she beamed

Keira nodded "Yes he is... this is Taj, and this Anya" she looked down at them "Say hello to Goveness Praxis" she instructed

"Hello" they said in unison

Anya frowned "Are you daddy's boss?" she asked

Ashelin nodded and smiled "I suppose I am, yes"

"Well how come he always has to work and he never gets to play with us?" Taj asked

Ashelin looked at Keira, unsure what to say "I'm sorry Ashelin, but they miss their daddy, especially at the weekend" Keira explained

"I understand" she smiled

Anya spoke again "My friend Lucie, she says her daddy works with my daddy and sometimes he goes home at lunch time, and he always takes her to the playground on a saturday" she said frowning at Ashelin

"I'll see what I can do, Torn shouldn't be putting him on weekend shifts" she nodded and left

Keira smiled and walked the twins over to the bar "Hiya Tess" she said cheerily as the twins jumped up onto a stool each

"Hey... hello you two, what can I get you?" she grinned teasing them

Taj giggled and looked at her "Can I have what daddy has?" he asked cheekily

"I want one too" Anya piped up

Tess laughed "I don't think so honeys, how about an ice cream float?" she asked, they nodded excitedly "You two go find Uncle Daxter and I'll make them" she said

They jumped off the stools and ran into the back to find Daxter.

Keira laughed and sat down "Thanks Tess, its just so hard with them at the weekend, especially with Jak being at work" she sighed, she missed her husband terribly, but she also knew how much the children missed him and how much he missed them.

"No problem, do you want me to have them for a few hours, while you get some work done?" she asked

Keira nodded "I was gonna ask you, thanks Tess your a life saver, I should only be an hour or so" she smiled

"Hey come get them when your ready, take some time for yourself, you deserve it, your always so busy" she shook her head as Daxter ran out the back, being chased by two excited children "Can you sort your children out?" he yelled jumping on the bar

"Taj, Anya, stop chasing Uncle Daxter or he won't let you stay for a while" she berated

They looked up at her happily "We can stay?" they asked

"Only for an hour or so, and you have to promise to be good, otherwise you won't get ice cream" she said

They smiled and ran over to kiss her "We will Mama" they ran back off laughing, Daxter chasing after them

"I don't know whos worse, them two or Daxter" Tess laughed plonking a cherry in each float.

Keira laughed and left.

* * *

Jak walked into the throne room and was instantly greeted by Ashelin "Ah Jak, you must be able to read my mind" she grinned

"Can the crap Ashelin, I need a word" he snapped

She nodded "I can probably guess what this is about, you want weekends off?" she asked

"How did you know?" he asked shocked

Ashelin laughed "I ran into Keira and the twins earlier, they asked why you had to work instead of playing with them"

Jak nodded "Excatly, its not fair Ashelin, I haven't had a weekend off for three weeks, I miss my kids, I miss my wife, I miss my life" he said sadly "I feel like I only see the twins when their asleep, I need to spend some time with them, I grew up without a father, and I hated it, I don't want my children to feel that" he finished

Ashelin nodded "I know they miss you, I don't know what Torns playing at, you can have tomorrow off and you won't be given any weekend shifts from now on, I'll make sure of it, I was going to give you the rest of the day off, but I can't get cover so I'm afraid you'll have to finish your shift" she grinned at him as he nodded "I've put you on patrol in the stadium sector" she smiled

Jak's eyes lit up "Your actually letting me patrol the stadium?" he asked a little dumb founded

She nodded "Yep, now get going, and make sure you actually do at least one patrol during your shift" she laughed

Jak laughed "I'll see what I can do, thanks Ashelin, this means a lot to me" he said sincerely

She shrugged "Jak, your our best guard, I know if your not happy you'll leave and we need you" she said

He nodded and ran out the room, eager to see Keira.

* * *

Keira was bent over a zoomer in the garage when Jak arrived at the door way, he stood watching her for a minute smiling, he missed watching her work, he quickly and quietly made his way towards her, reaching her he quickly snaked his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, she jumped slightly before realising who it was, she grinned and leaned back into him "Do you mind, I'm a married woman" she teased

"Oh yea, can't be much of a husband leaving you all alone on a saturday" he joked

She giggled "He's the hottest, bravest, most amazing husband, and most incredible father in the world" she stated

"Father, you didn't say you had kids, I'm outta here" he joked letting his grip loosen on her.

Keira laughed and spun around wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close "Oh no you don't, you can't just sneak up on a girl, get her all hot and bothered and then run off when you find out she has children" she joked back

He smiled and kissed her passionatly "I missed you" he panted when he pulled away

"I know, I missed you, what are you doing here?" she asked

He grinned "It seems the twins little talk with Ashelin did the trick, I'm off weekends as of when my shift finishes today, and I landed the sweet gig of patroling the stadium sector for the rest of the day" he smiled

"Won't she get mad if she finds out your in here instead of y'know patroling?" she asked

He shook his head "Actually, I think she knows what she's done, and there's plenty of other guards out there, if anything happens they know where I am" he smiled and kissed her again, moving her slowly backwards towards her work bench, he moved his hand from around her waist and craddled her bottom, lifting her slightly so she sat on the bench, she wrapped her legs around him as his hand started to wander up her shirt, she pulled away and looked into his eyes "Jak" she panted "As much as I want to we cant do it here, not now, your on duty and the garage is open" she said

Jak grinned wickedly and moved away from her, he flicked the sigh on the door to 'Out on a pick up' and closed the doors, the locks clicking automaticly as they shut, he walked back over to her "Why not, we've done it when I'm on duty before" he got to her standing inbetween her legs he started kissing and nipping at the skin on her neck and shoulders "In fact, the first time we made love I was on duty, don't you remember?" he smiled thinking of the memory.

Keira moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist again and her arms around his neck "Of course I remember, it was the first time I ever truly made love to someone, and it was amazing"

He looked up back into her eyes and smiled "So, you really wanna miss this opportunity, you really want to say no?" he teased

She smiled and kissed him "Well you are my husband, and my soul mate, and I did promise to obey you" she purred

"Thats right, you did wife" he grinned as he slipped her top off and started unfastening her pants.

* * *

**JAK : I can't believe your writing a sequel to that crap**

**BELL : I can't believe your stuck trying to shoot them hell cats**

**JAK : (Throws control pad on ground and snarls) Their cheating**

**BELL : I've done it a million times**

**JAK : Well you must have got a cheat off the internet**

**BELL : Your just rubbish**

**JAK : (Picks up pad again and carries on with the JAK 2)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. X X X X**

**I do not own Jak and Daxter, Keira or Tess, or any of the other Jak characters, but I do own Taj and Anya, yes they belong to me.**

**ANYA : (Starts crying) I want my daddy**

**JAK : (Sighs and puts control down, and holds his arms out to her) Why are you making my daughter cry?**

**BELL : Because she's mine and I made her, and Taj isn't here for me to make cry**

**TAJ : Yes I am (Pops up from behind couch, and runs to Jak)**

**JAK : Stop upsetting my children!**

**BELL : hahahahahah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her****e we go hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Jak and Daxter or Tess or Keira or Ashelin or Torn or Samos or Sig, but I do own Anya and Taj.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jak walked into the apartment and looked around, wondering where his family where, he noticed the door to the roof garden open and smiled flopping down on the couch, he started to take his boots off, when he'd done that he took his jacket off and flung it over the back of the couch, he grinned knowing he would get a telling off for not hanging it up, oh well he would have to make it up to her, he leaned back and closed his eyes, savouring the quiet, he smiled slightly as he heard a tiny pair of feet coming down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Anya yelled happily "Look what I can do"

Jak opened his eyes and watched as Anya closed her eyes and in an instant she was glowing white and wings had sprouted out her back, she opened her eyes and smiled flapping her wings, she rose a little before dropping herself back down to the ground and changing back to her normal self, Jak looked at her in disbelief, had his little angel just sprouted light eco wings in front of him.

"Well Daddy?" she asked tilting her head

Jak composed herself "How long have you been able to do that angel?" he asked reaching for her and pulling her to his knee.

"I had a dream I could fly and when I woke up I had wings...am I really an angel daddy, do you have wings?" she asked excitedly her beautiful violet eyes sparkling at him

Jak took a breath and was just about to open his mouth when Keira walked in, Taj behind her, he saw Jak and bolted towards him, Jak laughed and pulled him to his other knee, he kissed his forehead and looked up at Keira "Hey pretty girl" he smiled

"Hi handsome..." she looked at Anya "Has she shown you?" she asked

He nodded "Taj as well?" he asked

Keira nodded "They had a nap this afternoon and when they woke up they both had wings"

He looked at his children, he smiled and moved them off his knee, on to the couch, he got up and knelt infront of them, Keira moved next to him, kneeling, she smiled at him and nodded.

Jak got up and looked at the twins "Yes, Anya I have wings" he closed his eyes and in a flash his wings sprang out, his eyes glowing bright blue, he rose slightly for a minute, he dropped himself and turned back kneeling in front of them again, they stared at him in awe.

"But how daddy?" Taj asked

He smiled "Well, I have light eco in me, I also have dark eco in me, which is why you two have it in you, now dark eco is very dangerous so I will not show you that yet, but I will teach you when your ready how to handle, control and use all your abilities"

"How did you get it daddy?" Anya asked

He looked at Keira "Well angel, I was injured and infected with dark eco when I was younger, when I was saved I was given light eco to balance out the dark, to help me"

Keira smiled and stroked his cheek "Now, we don't want you telling people about your eco abilities, we don't want you changing into your light form anywhere other than in this house, do you understand?" she said sternly

The children nodded, Jak smiled "Now, why don't you two go play before dinner?" he said

Taj jumped off the couch and hugged his father "Thank you for showing us daddy"

"Your welcome son" he said as he watched him run off to the garden, he looked back to Anya who still sat on the couch her head hanging "Anya, angel, whats wrong?" he asked

"Why would someone want to hurt you daddy, you the best person in the world" she leaped off the couch and into Jak's arms almost knocking him over, she sobbed into his chest.

Jak looked at Keira, giving her a 'my heart just broke' look "Its ok angel, it was just an accident, I'm fine" he pulled her away from his chest and wiped her face "See I'm just fine" he smiled

Keira stroked Anya's face "And you are right honey, daddy is the best person in the world"

"Are you sure daddy, are you sure your ok?" she asked

He nodded "Of course, it helps me, like it will help you when your old enough"

She nodded and smiled, jumping off his knee and going in search of her brother.

Jak and Keira stood up and flopped back on the couch, Jak looked at Keira "I can't believe I've just seen that" he said

"Better the light side than the dark side" she said snuggling up to him

He nodded "It won't be long though I bet, we should take them to the precursors, they're gonna want to see them" he said looking down at her "At least they can control it, it's not like the wings sprout out of them without any warning" he smiled

"I suppose that's a bonus" she laughed "Can you imagine getting a call from their school one day saying they've sprouted wings flown up to the roof and refused to come down"

Jak laughed "I wouldn't put it past them, especially Anya" he leaned down to kiss Keira

She pulled away and stroked his face "So did you get in trouble for spending most of your day with me instead of actually patroling?" she asked

"Nah, Ashelin knew I'd spend my time with you the moment she told me I was on patrol here" he tightened his grip on her "So whats for dinner?" he asked

Keira laughed "Well, the twins want pizza, what do you fancy?" she asked looking up at him

"You mean apart from you, I could just nibble on a nice tasty Keira" and he started to nibble on her neck and shoulders

Keira laughed "Stop that, come on tell me what you want" she said

"I want you, but if I have to eat something, I suppose pizza sounds good" he smiled

She nodded and started getting up "Why don't you go play with the twins while I make dinner, they've missed their daddy" she smiled

Jak nodded "And I've missed them, and I suppose I can play with you later" he grinned wickedly

"We'll see, depends if your good" she smiled winking at him as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

Jak walked up to the roof and sat on the small bench he had built, he watched his children playing happily together, he smiled and sighed 'How did a I get so lucky?' he thought to himself ' I have the most perfect wife, incredible children, my life couldn't get much better' lost in his own thoughts of how lucky he was, he didn't hear Daxter walk out on to the roof, only when the twins yelled his name did he snap out of his daydream, he looked down and found Daxter frowning up at him "Hey Dax, whats up?" he asked smiling

"Nothing really, Tess came to tell Keira something and I thought I'd come have a chat with my best friend" he said jumping up on the bench "So what were you just daydreaming about?"

Jak smiled "Just my beautiful wife and amazing kids" he grinned

Daxter rolled his eyes as the twins ran over to Jak and jumped on a knee each, they snuggled into him as Keira and Tess arrived on the roof, Keira smiled at Jak with his children as she sat down on the floor in front of them, Tess sat next to her.

"You'll never guess what Tess has just told me?" Keira said to Jak, he nodded for her to continue "Today when I saw Ashelin in the Ottsel she was booking the bar for her engagement party" she said

Jak laughed "Seriously, she's getting married, don't tell me Torn?" he asked looking at Daxter

Daxter nodded "Yup, old tattooed wonder proposed" he laughed

"He kinda had to, she's pregnant" Tess finished

Jak snorted "Oh my god" he stated "Maybe he'll get off my back, you should have seen his face when I went to report in after my shift and he found out I'd been on patrol at the stadium" he chuckled

"Oh, so that's why it took you longer than you said to pick the twins up" Tess teased nudging Keira

Keira laughed "Kinda" she blushed smiling at Jak

"So when are you two having another one?" she asked

Jak shrugged and looked down at his children "What do you think, do you want a little brother or sister?" he asked smiling

Taj frowned "I have a little sister, I want a brother"

"Only a few minutes older, I want a sister, sisters are better" Anya said

He glared at her "How do you know, you haven't got a sister" he snapped

"Hey, stop it, both of you, how many times have you been told about arguing about silly things" Jak berated

They looked down "Sorry Daddy" they sniffed

Keira held her arms out and Taj went and sat with her "You know you two have to stick together, your blood, you have to look after each other" she smiled wiping his face

He nodded " I know, Mama" he sniffed snuggling into her

"Anyway, what about you two, you've been together longer than us?" Jak asked looking at Daxter and watching as his bright orange fur started to pale

Tess glared at him "Not quiet there yet, judging by the look on Daxter's face" she snapped getting up "We should get off, come on Daxter"

He hung his head and followed her out, Keira got up with Taj and sat next to Jak, he put an arm around, "Don't think Dax will be getting any tonight" she giggled

"Might be a while before he does" he laughed,

She got up and put Taj down, "Right it's getting nippy up here, and dinner will be ready soon, you two go wash up" she said

They nodded and went down stairs, Jak smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her "You're a great mama" he smiled down at her

"Thank you daddy" she leaned up and kissed him

He smiled and led her down stairs.

* * *

Keira's head lay on Jak's chest listening to his heart beat slow down after what they'd just been doing, when it finally started to return to normal she looked up and saw Jak's eyes closed a small smile on his lips, she smiled and stroked his face "Best I've ever had" she whispered

"Better be, cause you ain't getting anyone else" he teased

She giggled "So what do you think about Ashelin being pregnant?" she asked, still keeping to her promise and not saying Torns name

"I think she's an idiot to have a baby and get married to that jack ass but like you say love is blind" he said looking down

She nodded "The heart doesn't see, I hope he does love her, I'd hate for an innocent child to be brought up in a love less family" she said sadly

"I'm sure they'll love the child" he frowned

Keira frowned "I know, it just seems a shame, I mean, children are supposed to be made from love, like ours were, not just to keep hold of someone"

"You think Ashelin got pregnant on purpose?" he asked looking down at her

She shrugged "I wouldn't put it past her, would you?" she asked

"I wouldn't put anything past her, she'd do anything to get what she wants, y'know when she was after me, when I first joined the KG, she insisted I needed survival training and I had to spend a weekend in the desert, only she had to go with me, I can't tell you how much she tried it on that night" he chuckled

Keira leaned up on her elbow and looked at Jak "You didn't, she didn't succeed, did she?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer

Jak laughed "Of course not, I couldn't stand the woman, I may be a lot of things, demon, angel, but I don't sleep with someone I don't like just because their throwing themselves at me, I told her straight and she kinda gave up after that" he finished

Keira lay back down "Good" she said

"So when you had the twins, you didn't want to keep hold of me?" he asked remembering what Keira had said a minute ago

She looked up and laughed "I already had you, I think I could have turned into the most hideous monster and you would still love me" she said cockily

"Oh you think do you" he laughed "I actually think your right about that" he kissed her passionately, before shuffling further down the bed to fall asleep with his perfect wife.

* * *

The next morning Jak awoke slowly he could hear his family in the kitchen, singing happily along to a song on the radio, he smiled and got out of bed, pulling on his shorts.

He came to the kitchen door and leaned on the frame smiling, his arms crossed across his body, he chuckled as he watched his family, Taj stood on a chair shaking his head around singing along, Anya twirled around the kitchen floor laughing when Keira spun her around. The song stopped and Jak clapped his hands, laughing.

They all looked at him and smiled "So this is what you lot get up to when I'm not around" he laughed walking further into the kitchen and picking Anya up as she ran to him, he gently kissed Taj's forehead before sitting Anya on a chair and moving over to Keira, he wrapped his arms around her as she hung her arms loosely over his shoulders, he kissed her gently.

She smiled into his eyes "We like to have a dance in the morning, don't we kids?" she asked looking at them.

"Yea" They both said before tucking into their breakfasts of cereal and orange juice

Keira turned back to Jak and grinned "And if you're gonna be here at the weekends from now on, you'll be able to join us" she giggled

"Yea daddy, its fun shaking your head around" Taj chuckled

Jak looked at Taj and laughed "I bet it is" he kissed Keira again before letting go of her and going to sit at the table, Keira handed him a cup of tea, and stood leaning on the counter "So I was thinking after breakfast, we'd get a picnic and go into the forest, I can teach you how to swim, would you like that?" he asked

The twins looked up and nodded excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan then" he smiled at Keira, she blew him a kiss.

Taj looked up at him "Daddy, can I have a go on your jet board?" he asked

"I don't know son, it might be too big for you" he thought for a minute "I'll give you a lesson and see how you get on, how about that?"

He nodded and went back to his breakfast as Anya looked up "Will grandpa be in the forest?" she asked

"I dunno angel, probably, I'm sure we'll find him somewhere, why do you want to see him?" he asked

Her eyes lit up "Last weekend when we went to see Grandpa he let me help fix his thingybob, and I like fixing things like mama" she beamed at Keira

Jak smiled at Keira "I love how much like you she is" he grinned

She giggled and went to sit on his lap, he curled his arms her "And I love how much you love us" she beamed giving him a kiss.

Taj looked up and pulled his face "Yuk!" he declared

"Whats the matter Taj, do you want a kiss?" Keira teased

He shook his head "No, its yucky" he pulled his face as he went back to his breakfast

Jak and Keira laughed and kissed again

Anya looked up "Is it nice being in love?" she asked

"Its great angel, why do you ask?" Jak asked

She shrugged "I dunno, I was just wondering, it must me nice because your always happy when your together" she mused

"Are we not happy when were apart?" Keira asked

Anya shook her head "Sometimes you get grumpy when daddy's not here" Jak laughed "And sometimes daddy looks sad when you're not here" she finished

Jak smiled "Thats because we love each other so much we hate being apart, but you two make it better" he chuckled

She nodded and pushed her bowl away "I've finished my breakfast, can I go put my swimming costume on?"

"Me too?" Taj agreed

Keira nodded "Yes, but don't forget to pack a bag with everything you'll want to play with, we don't want you getting bored in the forest"

They nodded and ran off to their bedrooms.

Keira looked back to Jak "So you get sad when I'm not around?" she teased

He nodded "Yup, but at least I don't get grumpy, who'd of thought I'd be the one with a dark demon inside me, yet you're the one with a bed temper" he laughed shaking his head

"Daddy says I'm just like my mother, but I think my temper comes from him" she giggled

Jak laughed "Got that right, but I love your bad temper, in fact I find it quite sexy" he leaned up and kissed her deeply

"Oh really, is that why all you do is smile whenever I yell at you?" she asked

He nodded "Yup, even though its very rare that you do yell at me, I love it when you do because I get to calm you down with a kiss" he kissed her again and started nuzzling on her neck "And I love any excuse to kiss you" he breathed into her skin

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me, I love how you kiss me" she smiled closing her eyes and letting the overwhelming feelings of love and lust wash over her.

Jak suddenly pulled away "Right missy, this isn't getting us anywhere, I'll go get dressed, you sort out what we need to take with us to the forest"

Keira pulled her bottom lip out playfully "This would have gotten you somewhere if you hadn't just pulled away" she sulked

"Really with two children running around?" he asked raising an eyebrow

She laughed "We could have had a shower together, they'll be ages trying to figure out what to take with them"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'the best things are worth waiting for'" he grinned "You just hold on and you'll get what you want" he laughed as she got up

"Your such a tease" she moaned leaving the kitchen.

Jak laughed and got up "As much as I love them kids, they don't half get in the way sometimes" he chuckled leaving the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later Jak and Keira arrived in Haven Forest with the children, Taj and Anya ran off excitedly pulling off their shorts and t-shirts, "Don't you two go in the water until we get there" Jak shouted after them "Are you listening?" he yelled

"Yes daddy" they shouted back

Keira laughed and walked over to the edge of the water and threw a blanket down, she started taking her clothes off revealing a very sexy hot pink bikini. Jak stared at her "Is that new?" he asked

She grinned "Maybe" she winked

Jak laughed and pulled his shirt off "Your really not making it easy for me today are you?" he grinned

She stood up and smiled moving over to him, she hung an arm around his neck while the other stroked his perfect six-pack "Like your one to talk"

Jak smiled and ran his own hand down her toned body, kissing her passionately "I love you" he breathed pulling away

"I love you" she smiled

They were disturbed by their children impatiently waiting at the side of the water, sat dangling their feet into the warm water "Hurry up daddy" Taj shouted

Jak rolled his eyes and laughed "Do you think we could send them to boarding school?" he joked

"Yea, you can take your place as King, I could be the Queen and Prince Taj and Princess Anya can have millions of people to run around after them" she teased "We wouldn't have to lift a finger, our children won't even know who we are"

He laughed again letting go of her "Maybe not" he winked going over to the twins.

* * *

A while later Keira sat with her legs in the water, Anya next to her while Taj swam about happily, Jak watched him cautiously, Anya had got bored with swimming and wanted to go and find her grandpa "In a minute Anya" Keira said looking down at her "Why don't you go get your shorts and t-shirt on, while Taj finishes" she said

Anya nodded and stood up "Can you hurry up Taj, I want to see Grandpa?" she yelled

"Anya we can't rush him" Jak shouted back "Now go do as Mama asked"

She tutted and wandered over to the blanket, Jak waded over to Keira still keeping his eyes on Taj, he stood his back facing her, in between her legs, as she wrapped them around him and wrapped her arms around him, she kissed his shoulder and rested her chin on it "He's done great, he picked it up really quickly" she beamed

"He sure did" he said proudly

She giggled and kissed his neck "Just like his daddy" she smiled

"And I'm so glad I am his daddy" he smiled turning to kiss her

She smiled "So am I" she kissed him again as Anya came and stood next to them "I'm ready Mama"

Jak looked at her "Why don't you take Anya to find Samos while I sort Taj out?" he said

"Ok" she kissed him again and whispered "I'll miss you" she stood up showing off her body for him before pulling her shorts on, leaving her t-shirt off, she took Anya's hand and led her away to the other end of the forest.

He grinned "Not as much as I'll miss you" he whispered going back to Taj.

* * *

"Grandpa, what does this do?" Anya asked

Samos sighed and looked around his eyes going wide "Don't touch that" she jumped and backed away

Keira giggled and held her arms out for her, Anya went to sit with her as Samos turned to look at them "She's just like you" he smiled

"You really think so daddy?" she smiled looking down at her, he nodded and turned around as he heard footsteps coming up the ramps.

Taj came running up dripping wet "Grandpa" he yelled jumping at him

Jak laughed as he arrived dripping wet "Taj you're getting Grandpa wet" he chuckled

"Jak why aren't you dressed?" Keira asked

He shrugged "We swam here, didn't we son?" he said, Taj nodded happily

"Why don't you two go have sometime to yourselves, I'll watch the twins?" he said

Keira stood up and smiled "You sure daddy?" she asked walking over to Jak

He nodded "You don't get enough time to yourselves. I'll come find you when I've had enough of them" he smiled

Jak nodded and took Keira's hand "Thank you Samos" he smiled pulling Keira down the ramps.

When they got to where they'd left their things Jak pulled Keira towards him "So, do we stay here or go home?" he grinned

"How about you show me whats behind that waterfall?" she grinned pulling away from him and pulling her shorts off

He frowned "There's water behind a waterfall Keira"

She tutted and moved over to him "Theres also a water curtain, were no one will see us" she purred wrapping her arms around his neck

Jak moved his hands to her waist, one moving over her bottom and gently lifting her, she kissed him as he carefully got into the water, quickly stepping through the waterfall, he gently put her down and smiled down at her.

"Why have we never thought of doing this before?" he asked, she shrugged, he kissed her hungrily, moving down her neck "You look amazing in this bikini" he reached around her and pulled at the strings undoing it "But I think you'd look better without it, baby"

She giggled as he removed it and started to tease the nipple with his tongue, his fingers pushing down the front of her bikini bottoms, pushing into her, as she moaned and pushed further into him, she pushed his shorts down as he stepped out of them, he took his mouth off her skin, he looked around and saw a shallow patch of water, he pulled his fingers out of her and led her to the edge of the water, he sat in the water and reached up to pull her knickers down, his lips moving up her inner thigh, she moaned and stepped out of them as she opened her legs slightly, his mouth now sucking and licking her wetness, her fingers wound in his hair, he felt her breathing becoming rapid and her walls tighten as her body shook and she came in his mouth, he felt her slump and he quickly pulled her down on to his lap, sliding her on to him as he kissed her skin, thrusting up into her hard, she closed her eyes and clung on to him, as he trust deeper moaning into her skin, as her nails raked his back, he pumped harder, she cried out his name, as her second orgasm started to wash over her, Jak felt it to and started to slow down letting the feelings last longer, but he couldn't help it, she had him as she tightened her legs around him, and he came along with her, their bodies shuddering together.

Keira touched her forehead to his and smiled "I hope no one heard that" she panted

Jak grinned "Don't care if they did" he panted back

"I love you, so much" she smiled

He smiled back "I love you too, pretty girl" he looked around "How we gonna find our clothes?" he chuckled

"Dunno" she giggled "How long do you think we've got before daddy comes looking for us?" she asked

Jak reached around in the water and found Keira's knickers "Aha" he held them up " Dunno, depends how many questions they ask, but we both know how much Samos enjoys lecturing about eco and the precursors, so it could be hours" he chuckled

She took the knickers off him and started to move off him, he held on to her "Don't go yet, stay with me for a while" he said resting his head on her chest "Y'know yesterday when Tess asked when we were having more children?" he asked

"Hmmm" she answered stroking his hair

Jak smiled "Well do you want more children?" he asked looking up at her

"I hadn't really thought about it, I'm happy enough with what we've got" she smiled looking down at him "Do you want more children?" she returned the question

"Like you said, I'm happy with our little family, but if we were to get pregnant I wouldn't be too upset about it" he grinned "But if you don't want anymore, I mean it is you that does all the work until its born" he said

She smiled and stroked his cheek "How about we just carry on as we are and if I get pregnant, I get pregnant" she laughed as Jak's shorts started floating by, she grabbed them and held them up "Okay, honey?" she asked

"Sounds like a plan" he grinned taking his shorts "I guess we'll have to dry off" he laughed

Keira laughed and carefully got off him "Come on then husband, help me find my top" she said looking around

"It might have floated down river, y'know where it comes to where your father is?" he teased

She glared at him eyes wide "Jak, don't say that, I don't want to think that my father knows what we do" she frowned

Jak moved over to her and laughed "Keira, we have two children, I think he knows what we do" he pulled her top out from behind his back "But I'll let you have it anyway, but only if you promise to wear it only for me one night" he winked

She laughed and snatched it off him "Whats the point when you'll only take it off?" she teased

"That is true" he mused taking her hand and pulling her through the waterfall, and gently helping her out of the water.

* * *

The Mar house was quiet and peaceful, only the moonlight danced in through the windows. Down the hall Anya slept soundly clutching her favourite teddy bear, across from her Keira rolled over and draped an arm over Jak's warm body snuggling into his back, but in the room next to them Taj tossed and turned in his bed, mumbling in his sleep, suddenly his head went back and his back arched and a loud cry pierced the quiet.

In a shot Jak was sat on the edge of his bed "Jak!" Keira yelled from the bedroom

Jak shook his son's shoulder gently "Taj, wake up son, wake up!" he said urgently, suddenly Taj's eyes shot open and he sat up panting, Jak smiled at him "Its ok son, I'm here" he tried to pull him into his arms but Taj pulled away from him

"No, I don't want you, I want Mama!" he yelled jumping out of bed and running into his parents room.

Jak frowned and shook his head, getting up he looked into Anya's room on the way back to his room, she still slept peacefully, Jak walked back into the bedroom, and looked at Keira gently rocking her son as he sobbed into her chest, she rubbed his back gently trying to calm him "Ssshhh" she said quietly smiling at Jak as he got into bed looking very confused

Taj looked up at Jak and smiled weakly "I...I'm...s...s...sorry d...d...daddy" he sobbed

"Its okay son, what happened?" Jak asked smiling at him, holding his arms out to him

Jak noticed he hesitated slightly before crawling into his lap, he looked up "I had a bad dream, I...I...was a monster, and you were...a...a...monster...and ...Anya aswell...only M...M..Mama was the same..." He began crying again "We were hurting people daddy" he sobbed

Jak looked at Keira, his eyes saying his heart had just cracked "Its ok son, it was only a dream" he reassured

"What if it's like the light eco?" Taj asked looking up into Jak's eyes

Keira looked at Jak "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well...when Anya and I dreamed we could fly we woke up and we had wings...am I gonna be a monster?" he asked tears causing his eyes to sparkle

Keira got up to get a tissue, coming back to the bed, she wiped his face "Well honey, have you ever seen daddy turn into a monster?" she asked

He shook his head and looked up at Jak "I was frightened daddy" he started sobbing again

Jak rocked him gently "It's okay to be afraid son, but you don't need to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you" he smiled

"I know, but I don't want to be a monster" he cried quietly

Jak sighed "Taj, you have dark eco in you, just as I have and yes it may come out of you sometimes, but it won't turn you into a monster, I will show you how to manage and control it, ok?" he smiled

He nodded "So I won't be a monster?" he asked

"You are not and will not be a monster" Jak said certainly

Taj snuggled into Jak and closed his eyes "I love you daddy" he yawned

"I love you too, son" he smiled

Keira smiled and stroked Taj's hair "Are you ready to go back to bed now honey?" she asked softly, he nodded and Keira kissed him softly

Jak smiled weakly at her and carried him back to bed, getting back into bed he sighed "I can't believe this, how could I do this?" he said sadly

Keira snuggled up into his arms "Do what?" she asked

"This is my fault, it's all my fault, I've burdened my children with this" he said a tear rolled down his cheek "I'm so sorry baby, if you'd had ch..." he started before Keira cut him off angrily

"Don't you dare Jak Mar, I would not ever want to have children with anyone but you, do you understand me, I love our children, I love our life, and most of all I love you...it is not your fault, it was an accident" she reached up and wiped his cheek, cupping his face "Okay?" she smiled

Jak smiled "Okay baby, I know it was an accident, but it's just so unfair, I've been through enough, couldn't this just go right?" he said sadly tightening his grip on her

"This is right, our family is perfect" she leaned up and kissed him

He kissed her back "You always know what to say" he smiled

"What we gonna do about his nightmares?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I guess I should take him to the temple, see what the precursors say, they may be able to help" he said

"Will Ashelin give you the time off?" she asked

Jak snorted "Ashelin won't have a choice, this is about my son, we're taking the twins to Spargus for a week or two and she can either give me the leave I need, or I can quit, her choice" he kissed Keira again and shuffled down the bed

"Our son, and I love how protective you are over your family, and how you'd do anything for us, even quit your job" she smiled kissing his chest

"Woulda done it a long time ago, if we didn't have a family to provide for" he said

Keira frowned "But we could have gone to Spargus?" she said

Jak shook his head "But what about the garage?" he asked

"We could have sorted something out" she smiled "We would have been alright as long as were together... I love you" she leaned up for a kiss

"I love you too baby, more than anything in this world" he whispered.

* * *

**Jak sat with Taj and Anya reading them a story**

**KEIRA : Isn't he a good daddy?**

**BELL : Certainly a surprise to see him reading**

**KEIRA : He's such a good daddy, thanks Bell**

**JAK : (Looks up from the twins) Why you thanking her?**

**KEIRA : She wrote the story**

**JAK : I suppose, but if she makes my children cry again she won't write anymore**

**BELL : Shouldn't they be in bed by now?**

**ANYA : I don't wanna go to bed**

**BELL : Your daughter is such a brat**

**KEIRA : You wrote her like that**

**BELL : I suppose, now get them kids to bed**

**Jak and Keira take the twins to bed.**

**As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I do not own Jak and Daxter characters, but I do own Taj and Anya.**

* * *

Jak walked into the Throne Room the next morning in his normal clothes, Torn and Ashelin sat at the conference table discussing something, they looked up when Jak entered, Torn stood up and stared at him "Wheres your uniform?" he demanded

"Actually I've come to let you know, I'm taking Keira and the twins to Spargus for a couple of weeks" he said

Ashelin frowned and opened a large diary "You haven't any leave booked?" she said looking up

"No but Taj needs me right now, in fact I'm only letting you know out of courtesy, I'm going whether you like it or not" he snapped

Ashelin stood up "You can't just take off whenever you feel like it Jak, were already giving you weekends off...whats wrong with Taj anyway?" she asked rubbing her stomach gently

"It's a family matter, he needs me right now, and I'm taking him, I don't care if you fire me, my son is more important than your stupid Krimzon Guard" he said angrily

Torn nodded "Its fine Ashelin, I'm sure we can manage for a couple of weeks" he ushered Jak out and turned to face him "Is this about eco?" he asked

Jak glared at him "What do you mean?" he asked

"I know you have an amazing gift for channeling eco, its my job to know, I also know you could have passed it on to your children, has he started showing signs of eco abilities?" he asked

Jak nodded "Yes, and I need to spend sometime showing him how to control and manage it, I don't want him being like I was when I first started with it" he said sadly "Anyway since when do you care, I thought you'd take this a lot worse, whats with the sudden change of attitude?" he asked

Torn shrugged "I'm sure you've heard about Ashelin and I" Jak nodded "Well seeing how devoted you are to your family, kinda had me thinking that maybe I was wrong about you, I see how much you love Keira and she you, and how them children adore you and you them...I guess I realised that being a father is much more important than some stupid missions" he smiled slightly

"Well ok, thanks I guess" Jak said a little confused "So why have you still been giving me shit missions?" he asked

Torn laughed "You're the best warrior we've got I know you can get the job done, and besides if we don't let you go you'll just quit and go join the wastelanders"

Jak nodded and left.

Jak entered the garage and saw Keira, Taj and Anya sat on her work bench waiting for him a suitcase sat packed on the floor, he smiled and moved over to them "We ready to go see uncle Sig?" he asked the twins

They nodded excitedly and jumped off the work bench, each with a small back pack on their backs, Jak laughed as they ran to the door and waited for their parents.

Keira jumped off the bench and picked up her keys "So, do you still have a job?" she asked

"Yea, Ashelin was a bit pissed off, but Torn was surprisingly on my side" he smiled picking up the case

She locked up the garage and followed Jak out to the hover car, she watched as Jak put the suitcase in it and then lifted each twin in strapping them to their seats "You have told Sig were coming haven't you?" she asked getting into the car

"Nah, thought we'd surprise him" he grinned "But I have told Dax, so Sig probably knows by now" he laughed

Keira laughed "Probably the minute you left the bar"

Jak nodded and rose the hover car up before zooming off to the air train.

* * *

Sig was sat in his throne refereeing a rather uninteresting argument between two wasteland artefact hunters "So I found the artefact, but before I could pick it up, I had to fight off two marauders, it should be mine" One said to Sig

"Yes, but I did pick it up, you should have picked it up before tackling the marauders" the other said

Sig sighed "Yes you should have, you know the rules" he said

"So I should have got my ass kicked just to pick up some artefact?" he asked

Sig laughed "What kind of Wastelander can't handle two marauders, you've tackled more in the arena, You could have easily picked it up before the marauders got to you, besides if your not willing to risk an ass kicking you can't want it to much can you" he looked up as he heard the door burst open, his eyes shot wide and his face grew into a wide smile as Taj and Anya ran in and towards him "Uncle Sig" they yelled running up to him

He got up and opened his arms for them, they ran in happily and he pulled them into his strong arms.

Jak and Keira laughed as they entered noticing the look of bewilderment on the faces of the two wastelanders.

Sig looked up and grinned "Hello there chilli peppers, what are you doing here?" he asked standing up a twin under each arm

"We fancied a holiday, and the twins wanted to see you" Jak said arriving in front of him

Keira smiled at him "I hope you don't mind, Sig"

"Mind, I love having you here. and these two are great, cheered up a rather uninteresting argument" he grinned

Jak looked at the wastelanders "Whats going on?" he asked

"These two are fighting over an artefact, it seems one got to it first but had to fight off marauders before he could pick it up, so the other picked it up" he sighed

Jak thought for a minute "Why not just have um fight in the arena for it, or just put it back in the wasteland and send um out to find it again?" he asked

"Thats a great idea Jak" he put the twins down and went over to them and explained the idea, he then turned to Jak "Will you take it out?" he asked

Jak nodded "I have to nip to the temple tomorrow anyway, I'll throw it out the hopper on my way"

Sig nodded and motioned for the wastelanders to leave, he walked back up the Jak "Now that's why you should be king, or at least in the wastelander army" he smiled

"Ssshhh" Jak said "We haven't told them about their heritage yet" he looked at his children to make sure they hadn't heard, they hadn't they were busy sat on the edge of the water dipping their toes in with Keira, he smiled at them.

Sig followed his gaze and laughed "Why don't you take your beautiful wife to get settled, I'll watch the twins?" he said

Jak looked at him "Sure you don't mind?" he asked

"Never, I love them kids" he chuckled going over to them "I'll take them down to the garden"

Jak nodded and followed him pulling Keira up as the children ran off with Sig "Come on wife" he said holding his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up "Whatever shall we do husband?" she purred wrapping her arms around his waist

"I have a few ideas" he grinned.

* * *

That night Jak and Keira sat in the dining hall with the twins and Sig eating dinner, suddenly the door burst open and a very obnoxious voice they all knew could be heard "Do you know who I am, I'm very good friends with the King" he said

Jak's eyes went wide and he looked at Keira "I swear, I didn't know" he said

Keira laughed "I know honey"

They all watched as he wandered in with Tess "Uncle Daxter, what are you doing here?" Taj asked

"We fancied a holiday" he smiled jumping up on the table

Jak glared at him "You never said"

"We only just decided, didn't we Tessie-Poo?" he grinned

Tess jumped up on a stool "I hope you don't mind, we just thought we'd nip by for a few days" she smiled

"Off course not, your always welcome" Sig smiled

Keira smiled "It'll be nice to spend some time with you, we hardly get any girly time anymore"

"Can I have some girly time too, Mama?" Anya asked

Keira laughed "Of course honey"

Anya frowned as Daxter started throwing peas at her, she giggled and threw some back "Stop that Anya" Keira warned

"Uncle Daxter started it" she whined

Jak glared at him "I know angel...Daxter, stop winding her up" he hissed

"Sorry about that, so what we boys doing tomorrow?" he asked

Jak looked at Taj "Well actually I have plans with Taj, a father/son thing, and I don't know how long it will take, sorry Dax"

"Don't worry Dax, we'll do something" Sig grinned

Daxter sighed "At least one of my friends can be bothered to spend time with me"

Jak rolled his eyes, and looked across the table at Taj and Anya getting restless and bored with adult conversation "Right, we should get these two to bed, its been a long day" he stood up "You two ready?" he asked

Anya nodded and held her arms out to Jak, he walked over and picked her up, Taj looked up at them sadly, Keira noticed the look of disappointment in Taj's eyes and went around to him "Come on then, my little warrior" she smiled, he looked around and beamed up at her as she lifted him on to her hip.

Jak frowned "Can you carry him?" he asked,

Keira smiled and walked over to him "No, but you have two arms, one for each child" she giggled handing Taj over

Jak easily carried his children towards the door "Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow"

"Yea, goodnight" Keira repeated.

* * *

The next morning Jak and Keira sat with the twins eating breakfast, Taj finished his and pushed his bowl away "Can we go now daddy?" he asked

Anya looked up "Where are we going?" she asked

"Taj and I are going to the temple" Jak said

Anya frowned "Why am I not coming?"

"Because this is something that only me and Taj are doing" Jak explained

She continued to sulk "But why can't I go?" she whined

"Anya, daddy said no" Keira snapped

Anya put her head down, as Jak stood up "Right are you ready son?" he asked

Taj nodded and jumped off the chair he'd been sat on, he kissed Keira on the cheek as Jak went to give Anya a light kiss on her head, he chuckled as she sulked into her breakfast "Have fun" he whispered grinning at Keira

She rolled her eyes and kissed him "You be carefull out there"

"I will baby" he smiled kissing her again before taking Taj's hand and leading him out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jak pulled up out side Spargus Temple, he laughed at Taj laughing his head off as Jak lifted him out of the car "Did you enjoy the ride son?" he asked

"Yea, them jumps were fun" he grinned taking Jaks hand again

Jak lead him into the temple, Seem stood waiting for him "I need to take Taj down to the Precursors, but I have to show him something first, could you give us some time?" he asked

Seem nodded and left the temple.

Jak looked at Taj looking around the temple, Taj turned around and saw his father watching him, he smiled "Wow, this place is great" he beamed

Jak chuckled "Yes it is..." he knelt in front of Taj "...Now Taj, I'm going to show you something, but I want you to remember that I am your father and I will never do anything to hurt you, and I don't want you to be afraid, and if you ever see me do this again it will only be to protect you, Anya or your mother, okay?" he finished

Taj nodded and Jak hugged him before standing up and taking a step backwards, he closed his eyes and let Dark eco crackle over his skin, Taj watched as Jak's skin turned purplish grey, his hair turning white, and black horns sprouting out his head, claws growing out his fingers, dark eco fizzing over his skin, he opened his eyes and Taj looked into the black pools.

Taj stepped forward a little "Daddy?" he ventured

Dark Jak nodded "Yes son, I'm still here" he growled his eyes flashing normal for a minute

Taj moved forward further "You looked like this in my dream, and you can turn into this?" he asked gently brushing his fingers along Jaks trousers, Jak nodded "Can I change?" Taj asked

"I don't know, can you feel it, can you feel the dark eco in you?" Dark Jak asked

Taj nodded "Sometimes when I get frighten or angry, I can feel something trying to get out"

"Well son, why don't you let it out, just close your eyes and let whatever it is out" Dark Jak said

Taj nodded again and closed his eyes, Jak took the time the change back to his normal self, he watched as Taj screwed his face up and the dark eco starting to fizz over his skin, he turned into a mini version of Dark Jak, his skin grey, his hair white with small horns sprouting, claws growing from his fingers, he opened his eyes and looked up at Jak "How do you feel?" Jak asked

"Angry, strong" Dark Taj hissed

Jak nodded "Right now change back" he ordered

Dark Taj frowned "Why should I?" he growled narrowing his eyes

Jak knelt in front of him "Taj Mar, you turn back right now, do not let him tell you what to do, do not let him control you" Jak demanded

Taj closed his eyes and let the dark eco fade away, he changed back into his normal self and slumped forward into Jak's arms, he started crying into Jaks chest "Its okay son, he's gone now" he said gently, he pulled him away from his chest and looked at him "How do you feel?" he asked

"Tired, poorly" he sobbed

Jak nodded and stood up picking Taj up with him "Okay son, we'll take you down to the Precursors real quick, then take you home and you can get some sleep"

In the few minutes it took Jak to get to the chamber Taj had fallen asleep, Jak wandered in and looked up at the robot, it immediately started talking "Greetings great warrior, you have shown your son well, he will need plenty more training in the future but you have started well"

Jak looked at Taj who hadn't woken "Can you not just take it away from him, just untill he's old enough to understand it?" he asked almost pleading

"You have done great things for us Jak, so we will lessen the burden for him, put him into the light and we will lock the darkness away from him until he is ready to be properly trained" the voice boomed

Jak nodded and gently led Taj in the light, in a flash he was gently lifted, almost as soon as he was lifted he was dropped again, Jak rushed over to him and scooped him up again "Thank you, thank you so much" Jak said "What about Anya, will it happen to her soon?" he asked

"Yes, but you must not show her the way you did Taj, she will not yet understand, just bring her here as soon as it happens and we will lock it away"

Jak nodded and bowed at the robot, before quickly taking Taj back up the steps and back to Spargus.

* * *

Jak stood at Taj's bedroom door watching him sleep, Keira walked in and went up to Jak wrapping her arms around his waist, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "How'd it go?" she asked

"Great, Taj changed in to his Dark form" Jak said

Keira gasped "Really, wow, how'd he cope?" she asked

"He did great, there was a slight moment when he let dark get in his head and he didn't want to change back but I talked him through it and he did great" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, he looked around when he pulled away "Wait somethings missing, where's Anya?" he asked

Keira giggled "She was sulking because you took Taj to the temple, and Daxter was sulking about having to spend sometime on his own, so Tess took them both to the beach" she wandered away from him towards the bed "Come lie with me, tell me what the Precursors said"

Jak smiled and followed her to the bed, laying down Keira rested her head on his chest "So is that why he's asleep?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yea, it kinda takes it outta you, he'll be tired today but he should be fine tomorrow" he explained

"So what did the precursors say?" she asked

Jak sighed "They've locked the darkness away from him until he's old enough to understand, and they told me Anya won't be far away and she'll have to have the same, only I can't show her what I did Taj, they said she wouldn't understand"

"Well she wouldn't, she's daddy's little girl, your her hero...so was Taj afraid of you when you changed?"

Jak shook his head "Not really, just curious, maybe the dark in him calmed him"

"What did he look like?" Keira asked looking up at him

Jak chuckled "He looked just like a mini version of my dark form, it was kinda freaky"

"I bet" Keira yawned and closed her eyes

Jak caught it and yawned back "So Anya's been hard work today?" he asked

"Yea, she hates someone getting more attention off her daddy than she does, you really have spoilt her" Keira said

Jak nodded "I know, I'll talk to her"

"You better, because the older she gets the worse she'll get" Keira smiled reaching up and kissing Jak "Speaking of Anya, I better go get her" she started getting up

Jak pulled her back to him and kissed her hungrily "You stay here and rest, I'll go get her"

"You sure?" she asked closing her eyes

Jak nodded "I need to have a word anyway" he kissed Keira and got up, turning as he got to the door "I love you baby, don't ever forget that" he smiled

"I love you too, so much" she smiled "I'll miss you".

* * *

Jak walked along the beach towards where his daughter chased Daxter around, she noticed him and bolted straight for him "Daddy!" she exclaimed loudly, as he bent down and caught her as she jumped into his arms, he stood up and kissed her forehead "Hello angel, what have you been up to?" he asked smiling

Anya looked down sadly "I think Mama's mad at me" she said sadly

"Anya, angel, Mama isn't mad at you, she loves you, but you have to remember you can't always get your own way" Jak said softly as Tess and Daxter walked up to them, he looked down at them and smiled "Hey you guys, thanks for looking after her" he smiled

"No problem Jak, but I'm knackered, I'm going for a nap" Daxter said

Tess rolled her eyes and waved good-bye before following Daxter off the beach.

Jak sat down with Anya on the towel she'd been playing on, she looked up at Jak sadly "Why couldn't I come to the temple Daddy?" she asked

"Anya, sometimes I have to do things with Taj that are just him and me, I'm Taj's daddy too and sometimes I like to spend time with just him" he explained

"But we've always gone everywhere together before?" she said frowning

Jak nodded "I know, but I had to show him something, when your time comes I will show you also but your time hasn't come yet" he smiled

"Is Taj alright?" she asked, Jak nodded "Then why couldn't I go, I wanted to go too?" she whined

Jak sighed "Anya, you have to learn that you cannot always do everything your brother does, and you cannot always get your own way, when I took Taj to the temple it was something that you didn't need to be a part of" he smiled down at her "Just because I spend time with Taj it doesn't mean I love you any less, you are both my children and I love you both equally, ok?" he finished

Anya nodded "I love you too daddy..." she thought for a minute "...so Mama isn't mad at me?" she asked

Jak chuckled "No angel, Mama is not mad at you, now let's get you back to your brother I'm sure you've missed him" Jak stood up and picked the towell up, holding his hand out for Anya she took it instantly and started swinging their arms around.

When Jak arrived back in the room Anya rushed over to Keira on the bed, her arm wrapped around a quiet Taj who was half asleep, she jumped on the bed and flung herself at Keira "Whoa, whats this for?" she laughed hugging her daughter

"I'm sorry I was a pain today Mama" She said

Keira smiled at her "Thats okay honey, but you have to remember just because Taj gets to do something you don't it doesn't mean we love you any less" she said

Anya nodded "I know, daddy explained, I'll try and be better at sharing you and daddy with Taj" she giggled

"Thats all we ask sweetheart" Keira said kissing her daughters forehead

Anya looked at Taj who had opened his eyes and was looking at his sister "Do you want to play Taj?" she asked

"I don't feel very well Anya, sorry" he said quietly

Anya looked down "Oh, ok, how about we go watch some cartoons in your room?" she tried

"Ok" he said tiredly and got of the bed walking slowly to his room.

Jak smiled and got on the bed next to Keira and pulled her towards him "How is he?" he asked

"Tired, he said he has a head ache, is that normal?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yea, I feel the same"

"I took him down to the medical room and gave him some green eco, that should help him...so what did you say to Anya?" she asked sitting up and gently starting to massage his temples

"I just explained that she can't always have her own way, and that sometimes I like to spend time with Taj, after all I'm his father too" he said closing his eyes

Keira nodded "Do you think we should tell them about Damas while were here, get it over and done with?" she asked

"I guess we could test the water" he answered opening his eyes "Taj, Anya...can you come here a minute?" he shouted

Anya came out rubbing her eyes and sucking her thumb "Taj is asleep" she said climbing on the bed and settling in between them

"Oh, okay...so do you like it here in Spargus?" Jak asked

Anya nodded "I like it here, I like seeing Uncle Sig and playing on the beach, but it's so hot, it makes me sleepy, I do like it here but I'm happy I don't live here" she finished closing her eyes

Keira smiled "Why don't you have a nap then?" she said and got of the bed

Jak kissed his daughter and followed Keira out to the small lounge, they both sat on the couch and cuddled up together, Jak closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch "What a day, I'd rather face a million metal heads than do that again" he sighed

"You do know you'll have to do it all again when Anya starts with the nightmares...are we staying until then?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I said we'd be gone a couple of weeks, if nothings happened by then we'll have to go home, but they said it wouldn't be long"

"Why don't you go to sleep aswell, you've had a tough day" Keira said softy kissing her husband gently on the lips, Jak smiled and nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Jak woke up on the couch, he looked around an empty room and stood up wandering into the bedroom, looking into Anya's and Taj's rooms as he went, he frowned and looked around, noticing a small piece of paper on the dresser he went to pick it up,

_Jak,_

_Took the twins down for some dinner,_

_I didn't want to wake you as you looked so beautiful and peaceful,_

_Come find us when your ready._

_Love you handsome,_

_Keira. X_

Jak smiled and said out loud "Love you too, baby" he put the note back down and went in search of his family, it didn't take him long before he heard the familiar sound of his family "Anya stop throwing food at Uncle Daxter" Keira berated

Jak chuckled and walked into the dinning room, Anya jumped off her seat and ran to him "Daddy, Uncle Daxter is throwing peas at me again" she whined

Jak glared at Daxter who put his head down and then looked down at his daughter "That doesn't mean you can throw them back does it, and you know better than to leave the table without permission, now go finish your dinner" he ordered softly but firmly

He watched as she went and sat back down and then moved over to the other side of the table, where Keira sat with Taj on her knee, he leaned down and kissed her "You should have woken me" he said sitting down

Keira smiled and handed Taj to him, who was asleep again "I didn't want to, you're so beautiful when your asleep" she grinned stroking his face

Jak rolled his eyes and looked down at Taj "Has he eaten?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yea, shoved it in like he'd never been fed" she laughed

Jak laughed before putting some pasta in his mouth "At least he's eating"

She nodded and looked across at Anya who had once again started throwing pea's at Daxter "Anya, how many times do you need telling?" she said

"But he started it" Anya whined

Jak shook his head "No Anya, he started it the first time, you carried it on...now if your throwing your dinner around I presume you've finished?" he asked rather annoyed at his naughty daughter, she hung her head and nodded "Right then..."Jak got up with Taj and started towards the door, "I think its bed time" he said crossly

Keira got up and walked around the table to Anya taking her hand as she got off her chair "But I'm not tired and I haven't had any desert" she sniffed, tears starting to well up in her eyes

Jak spun around and glared at her "You really think you deserve any dessert Anya, naughty little girls go to bed early without dessert" he snapped turning back around as Keira dragged a now sobbing Anya out the room.

After Jak had put Taj to bed and Anya was told to go to her room and put her pyjama's on, Keira closed the door that linked their room to Anya's and flopped down on her belly on the bed "God, I have a lot of apologizing to do" she said

Jak chuckled "What for?" he asked getting on the bed and rubbing her back

She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him "You and daddy say she's just like me, if I was just like her when I was her age, my father must have been going mad, I should apologize to him"

Jak laughed "I think he's forgiven you"

Keira laughed and leaned over to kiss him "Why don't you go finish your dinner?" she said

Jak shook his head "I'm okay" he said

Keira got off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips frowning at him "Jak, you and I both know, if you stay here any longer listening to her sobbing your gonna crack, so go finish your dinner or shout at Daxter or something, just get the hell outta here" she ordered

Jak laughed and got out the bed, wrapped his arms around her waist "I love it when you order me around, kinda turns me on" he whispered before kissing her passionately

She smiled and pulled away "Just get outta here" she said

Jak nodded and kissed her again "I won't be long" he said as he let go of her and headed for the door.

* * *

Jak walked out on to the roof of Spargus Palace and took a deep breath "Hello there chilli pepper" Sig shouted cheerily

Jak spun around and saw Sig sat on a small bench "Sig, what are you doing up here?" he asked walking over and sitting next to him

"Just having a time out, I often come up here and watch the sunset" he explained "And you?"

Jak chuckled "I was sent out before I caved in to Anya's crying" he said

Sig frowned "Why was Anya crying?" he asked

"She got told off for throwing peas at Daxter, and sent to bed with out dessert" he told Sig, who looked at him a minute and then burst out laughing "It's not funny Sig she has to learn" he said trying not to laugh himself

"Aw come on it's a little funny, did she get a good shot it?" Sig asked still chuckling

Jak laughed "Yea, one got him right in the eye" he said shaking his head "I've spoilt her and she's too used to getting her own way, but she's my little girl y'know"

"I understand...I saw Keira earlier, she said you'd taken Taj to the temple?" Sig enquired

Jak nodded "Yea, he had a nightmare about changing into Dark" he explained

"Wow, really, what happened?" Sig asked

Jak smiled "I just showed him that I can change and told him to try, and he did, he changed into dark" he said proudly

"How'd he cope?" Sig asked eyes wide

Jak's eyes shone with pride "There was a brief moment when he let dark into his head, and he didn't want to change back but I talked him through it and he did brilliantly, then I took him down to the precursors and they locked the dark away, just until he's old enough to be able to control it properly"

"What about Anya?" Sig asked

Jak shook his head "No sign yet, but they said it wouldn't be far off, so we just have to wait and then she'll get the same done to her"

Sig nodded "Your father would be proud of you" he said softly

"Why because I can beat a few marauders or metal heads?" he snorted

Sig shook his head "Because of the great warrior that you are, of the brilliant husband that you are and most importantly of the fantastic father that you are, he will be watching down on you, great pride in his eyes"

Jak smiled "I hope so...speaking of being a husband and father, I should get back"

Sig nodded and watched as he left.

* * *

Jak walked into the apartment type room he had in the palace, he looked around and saw Anya sat quietly on the small couch in the small lounge area, Keira came to the door way that led to the bedrooms and bathroom and smiled at her husband "Anya has something she would like to say, I had her wait for you" she explained moving over to Jak and wrapping an arm around his waist as he wrapped one around her shoulder "Go on Anya" Jak said softly

She looked up and smiled slightly "I'm sorry for throwing peas at Uncle Daxter, and being naughty today, even after you told me not to be" she sniffed

"Are you really sorry, or are you just sorry because you didn't get any dessert?" Jak asked

She sniffed and shrugged "Both I guess, but I really am sorry for being naughty" she said looking up

Keira went over and knelt in front of her "And you know why you was put in your room and not given dessert?" she asked, Anya nodded, Keira nodded and kissed her forehead "Well then, we except your apology, don't we daddy" she smiled getting up as Jak knelt where she had been "We sure do" he looked up at Keira and nodded over to the small table where he'd put a take out box, he then looked back to Anya and held his arms out for her, she smiled and instantly jumped into them snuggling into his chest "I'm really sorry daddy, I'll be good from now on" she sniffed

"Good, now shall we have some cake?" he smiled getting up with Anya and sitting with her on his knee

Anya looked up at him "Am I allowed?" she asked

"Only if you realise why you couldn't have any before?" Keira asked as she sat down next to them, Anya nodded and Keira handed her a small slice of cake, before taking one herself

"I think we should save some for Taj, what do you think angel?" Jak asked Anya, she nodded happily and continued eating her cake, Jak laughed and smiled at Keira.

* * *

Jak was awoke by a gentle poking and a quiet voice "Daddy, daddy?" Taj whispered

Jak opened his eyes and whispered "Everything alright son?" he asked sleepily

Taj nodded "I just wanted to talk to you, can we go watch the sun come up please?" he asked

Jak sat up slightly "Okay Taj, just let me get some clothes on and we'll go up to the roof, go put a jumper on and some shoes" he said watching him go he turned to Keira who was looking at him eyes half shut "Its okay baby, I'm just taking Taj up to the roof, go back to sleep" he kissed her on the head softly

"Is he ok?" she asked

Jak smiled "He's fine, just needs some father/ son time" he got out of bed and pulled his shorts on, slipping his boots on and tugging a t-shirt over his head "I won't be long"

Jak and Taj walked silently up to the roof, when they got there, Jak sat on the edge motioning for Taj to sit with him which he did, he looked at his son and smiled "This is the best place in all of Spargus to see the sun rise and set...Taj are you ok?" he asked

"Yesterday in the temple" Taj began "I don't really remember what happened"

Jak nodded "Well, what do you remember?" he asked

"I remember you turned into that monster in my dreams" he said

Jak smiled "Anything else?"

"I remember feeling angry and cold, and then nothing much else" Taj said

He hugged his son "Did you feel frightened of me when I changed?" Taj shook his head "Well did you feel frightened when you changed, you told me when you feel frightened you can feel the dark eco"

Taj nodded "I can but I've never let it out before, I didn't really know what it was before"

"It's good that you kept it under control, when I first got it I couldn't control it and I would change when I was angry or frightened" Jak smiled "Did you hear him in your mind?" Taj nodded " Did he try to stop you changing back?

Again he nodded "When you told me to change back, he was saying that I shouldn't listen to you, that I should go get some more dark eco and stay like that"

"But you did change back, you pushed him out of your mind and you changed back, you did a great job" Jak smiled

Taj began to cry "What if he comes back, what if he comes back and you're not there and I can't change back" he sobbed

"Well that's why I took you to the precursors, they locked dark away, just untill your old enough to be properly trained, they were very pleased with you, you did a great job controlling it" Jak smiled

Taj smiled back "Really, I did good" he asked

"You did great...I'm very proud of you, I know your going to be a great warrior"Jak beamed

Taj yawned "Thank you daddy, I'm glad we can share this, sometimes I feel that Anya gets all your time and I..." he trailed off

"Taj your my son I love you, just as much as I love Anya, don't ever feel that I don't love you as much as her" Jak smiled "and you can always come to me, I know sometimes Anya likes to have all the attention, but she is a girl" he chuckled

Taj laughed and hugged his father "Yea girls are hard...is Mama like that?" he asked getting up

Jak stood up and took his hand "She certainly is...but we love her anyway don't we"

"She's the best mama in the world, if anyone tried to hurt her I'd change" Taj said strongly

Jak laughed "So would I son, she's my whole life".

Jak settled Taj back in bed and sat on the bed to take his boots off, he felt Keira stroke his back, he turned to her "Everything ok?" she asked

Jak smiled and got into bed pulling her close to him "Its fine, he just had some questions about what happened in the temple, he doesn't remember much, which is to be expected...we also had a chat about how much hard work the women in our family are" he chuckled

Keira nudged him slightly "What else?"

"He said he's happy we have something to share, that sometimes he feels Anya gets all my time...that kinda broke my heart" Jak sighed

Keira looked up at him, she wiped a tear off his face "He knows you love him...maybe you should spend some extra time with him, I'm gonna build him a smaller jet board, you can spend loads of time teaching him, he'll love that"

"I know, I've told him that I love him just as much as Anya but..." Jak looked down at her

Keira smiled "He knows you love him, he just feels left out sometimes" she said

Jak smiled and leaned down "I love you baby" he pressed his lips to hers again

Keira took a minute to open her eyes "So good...hhhmmmm" she smiled licking her lips.

Jak laughed and pulled her closer.

* * *

**BELL : So I'm not allowed to make your children cry, but you are?**

**JAK : Their my children**

**BELL : I created them**

**JAK : She was being naughty**

**BELL : Thats because she's a brat**

**JAK : You created her remember. (Smirks at me)**

**BELL : Smart Ass!**

**Ta for reading hope you enjoy, I think this chapter may have gone on a little long, let me know what you think and any changes I could make if you don't like it. Thanks again. Luv ya all. X X X X**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Six weeks later the Mar family were settled back into life in Haven City, Anya had had her dark dream just before they'd come back from Spargus and Jak had taken her to the temple for it to be locked away.

Keira was in her garage one Thursday afternoon finishing the improvements to Jaks zoomer when she suddenly felt very weird, she stood up and went over to the stool at the work bench and sat down "Thats weird" she said out loud putting her hand to her head "I feel a bit faint" she looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned "I don't look ill" she said and then she got a shooting pain in her stomach, she bent over clutching it and breathed heavily as if she was in labour, just as suddenly as it had come it went, she shot up "Jak, somethings wrong with Jak" she breathed and rushed out the door.

A few minutes later Keira rushed into the throne room "Where's Jak?" she demanded

Ashelin looked up from the table she was sat at surrounded by council members "Keira, what the hell's going on, you can't just barge in here?"

Keira got another pain and doubled over in pain "Jak, somethings happened to Jak, where is he?" she panted

Ashelin rushed to her side "What makes you think that, he's on a routine patrol at the pumping station, nothing to worry about?"

"Somethings wrong, I can feel it" Keira said trying to hold in tears

Just then Ashelin's communicator went off and Torns face popped up "Ashelin, Jak's been shot, rouge group of metal heads" he said urgently

Keira gasped "Where is he, where's my husband?" she yelled moving so he could see her

"Keira, I didn't know you where there, don't worry he's been taken to the palace infirmary, he was awake and talking when he left" he explained

Keira turned and ran out the room "Can you call my father or Tess and ask them to get the twins from school?" she shouted before leaving the room and running as fast as she could through the palace to the infirmary.

* * *

Keira sat at Jak's bedside holding his hand loosely with one hand while the other stroked his face "Your so beautiful when you sleep" she sniffed "But I would like you very much to wake up now, come on, tell me men can't be beautiful, you know you want to" she teased gently, she sighed and continued to stroke his face, she looked around as someone entered the room, she narrowed her eyes and turned back to Jak "Getting shot doesn't even give you a rest from them two" she spat

Ashelin and Torn walked over to the bed "How is he?" Ashelin asked

"The wound went through his back and out his stomach, missed any vital organs, but caused plenty of damage on its way through, and he's lost a lot of blood, its wait and see" she said blankly

Torn nodded "I'm sorry Keira, I thought the pumping station was clear, it was just a routine patrol"

"He asked you time and time again not to give him any missions that would put his life in danger, but you didn't listen, you had to punish him and give him the crap missions, if he dies...if you make our children orphans...I swear I will kill you, this is all your fault" she hissed looking at him, tears rolling down her cheeks

"How would your children be orphans, you'd still be here?" Ashelin asked confused

Keira laughed, not a happy laugh "You don't get it do you, Jak and I are soul mates, I cannot live without his love, and he cannot live without mine...before the twins were born we went to see the precursor robot in Spargus temple and they joined us as soul mates, always to be together, whether in life or death, we always have to be together" Keira explained "Why do you think he kept asking to be transferred to city patrols?"

"Thats how you knew something was wrong, you felt his pain" Ashelin said shocked "Oh my god"

Keira nodded "If he dies, I will shortly follow, but not until I've killed you" she hissed at Torn "Now if you don't mind, I was having a conversation with my husband" she snapped looking back at Jak "Now where where we?" she said quietly.

Outside the room Ashelin stepped towards Torn and hissed "Did Jak ask you not to send him in to life and death situations?" she demanded

"Kinda, I just thought he was being difficult, that he wanted to be around the city just so he could see Keira whenever he wanted" Torn admitted

Ashelin breathed an angry breath out "God, all you had to do was give him the sweet gigs patrolling the city, and then when something vital came up he wouldn't be able to argue about it, but no, you had to show him who was boss...Keira was right you were still punishing him because Keira choose him over you, and now if he dies...if his son grows up to be half as good a warrior as Jak and he finds out why he's parents died, he'll kill you, if Keira doesn't get to you first" she stamped away before leaving the waiting room she looked back at him "I want every transfer request form that Jak ever put in, on my desk first thing in the morning" she opened the door walking into Sig, she looked up huffed and barged past him.

Sig shook his head and went over to Torn "He asked you for city patrols, do you know what you could have done?" he said low and angry, Torn nodded, Sig sighed angrily and went into the room.

Sig sat next to Keira and smiled slightly "He looks so small, so young" he said

Keira turned to him and smiled "The only good thing about this is I get to ramble on about nothing without him telling me to shut up"

"Jak would never tell you to shut up, he loves your voice, god he loves everything about you" Sig laughed slightly

Keira nodded "Your right, when he's had enough he usually just kisses me and changes the subject, I wish he'd do that now" she said sadly

Sig gently rubbed her shoulder "I know cherry...how about I take the twins back to Spargus with me, just for a few days?" he offered

Keira looked up at him "Would you Sig, thank you, thats one less thing I have to worry about, well two?"

"No problem, do you have a spare key so we can get them some things?" he asked

She gasped "Oh shit, I didn't even shut the garage door, I totally forgot"

"Tess told me Samos took care of it" he laughed slightly

Keira nodded "Thank god, they should have enough clothes in Spargus already, but they might want to get some toys and things, daddy and Tess have a key"

Sig nodded and got up "Jaks a fighter, he'll be just fine" he said reassuringly.

* * *

Two days later Keira still sat at Jak's bedside "Come on honey, wake up...if you don't wake up right now I'll go get the twins and have them jump on you" she threatened, he didn't wake, she sighed "Oh Jak its not suppose to be like this, were supposed to grow old together to watch our children grow, to watch our son take his throne and our daughter kicking ass on the race track, see them get married and have children of their own, it's not supposed to be like this" she cried moving on to the bed and wrapping her arms around him, carefull of the tubes and wires coming out of him and his stomach wound "I love you Jak, please don't leave me" she sobbed into his chest "Please, whoever's listening don't take us from our children, from our happy lives" she begged

She heard the door open and got off the bed, wiping her face she looked around and down, she saw Daxter and Tess coming towards her and jumping on a chair "No change?" Daxter asked sadly.

Keira shook her head "No change" she confirmed

"Sig brought the twins back" Tess said "You really need to go see them" she said sadly

Keira nodded "I know, but what if he wakes up and I'm not here" she said

"I'll be here and I'll call you the minute anything changes, they need you Keira, their upset, confused" Daxter said

Keira nodded "Where are they, the ottsel?" she asked

"Your father took them to your place" Tess said

Keira nodded and stood up leaning over to kiss Jak "You can wake up without me just this once handsome, but don't be making a habit of this sleeping for days nonsense" she teased.

* * *

Keira walked into their apartment and was greeted by her children running towards her, she knelt down and opened her arms out for them pulling them into a tight cuddle "Hello my babies, I've missed you" she said trying to sound as normal as possible

Taj pulled away "Where's daddy?" he asked

Keira took a deep breath and got up taking her children to the couch, she sat them down and knelt in front of them "Daddy's a little poorly, he's sleeping at the moment" she said

"Where is he?" Anya asked

Keira sighed "He's in hospital, being looked after"

"Can we see him?" She asked

Keira shook her head "Wait until he wakes up, you know how grumpy he gets when he gets woken" she smiled

Taj nodded "Is it the dark eco mama?" Taj sniffed

"What do you mean?" she frowned

He took a deep breath "Well when I used dark eco, afterwards it made me feel tired and poorly, has it made daddy feel poorly because he has more than me?" he asked

"Possibly, we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up...now Grandpa is going to look after you until Daddy gets better, because I have to look after daddy, so I want you two to be good, ok?" she smiled

They nodded and said in unison "We will mama"

Keira got up and kissed each of her children "Why don't I put you to bed before I go back to daddy?" she smiled

They nodded and jumped off the couch "Can we sleep together tonight?" Taj asked taking his sister's hand

Keira nodded "Of course, come on" she led them into Anya's bedroom, and put them both in the bed, tucking them in she sat on the edge "Now is there anything you would like me to tell daddy?" she asked

Anya looked around and pointed "You can take him my elephant, daddy likes elephants and my teddies always make me feel better when I'm sick" she smiled

"Just tell him we love him mama, and he has to wake up soon because I need to learn how to ride a jet board" Taj smiled

Keira smiled and kissed each of her children "I will honey, now get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning, and be good, no arguing ok?"

"Ok mama, we love you" they said together

She smiled "I love you too" she got off the bed and went to get Anya's purple elephant teddy, took one last look at her children and left the room

When she'd left Anya turned to Taj and said "Do you think daddy will be alright?" she asked tears starting to well up in her eyes

"I don't know Anya, but I think its a lot worse than him just being tired" he sighed sadly forcing his own tears away

Anya sniffed "Do you think he might...might not ever wake up?" she asked

Taj looked at her and smiled "Daddy is the strongest person in the world, I'm sure he'll wake up" he said hugging his sister

"Poor mama, she will be so sad until he does wake up" she said

Taj nodded "I know, that's why we have to be extra good, so we don't make her any sadder" he said

Keira wiped a tear away as she listened to her children outside the door "Its worse than that, my babies" she whispered, going into her bedroom and looking around "I'll take him some clean clothes, and picture of him with the twins" she said to herself picking up the framed picture but her gaze landing on the one of her and Jak on their wedding day, she let tears fall out her eyes as Samos came in, Keira smiled sadly at him wiping her face "Thank you for looking after the twins daddy" she said sitting down on the bed

"My pleasure sweetheart, so any change?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Not really, I mean his wound is nearly healed but its the other damage, the loss of blood" she took a deep breath and rummaged in the bag on the bed, she pulled out a book and held it up " When I was pregnant with the twins I was so afraid I would die giving birth to them, like my mother did, so I started this book, its like a journal of our lives, it tells them all about their parents and their royal blood, I want you to give it them if we should die" she stated

"Keira my girl, I'm sure..." Samos started before he was interrupted

Keira held a hand up "I have to be prepared for the worse daddy...now I want Jak and I to be buried together, and I want the twins to go live with Sig in Spargus" she told Samos

"I can look after the twins" he said firmly

Keira shook her head "Daddy you will still be an important part of their lives, you could go too, but I need them to live with Sig, he can teach them about their heritage and they'll be nearer to the temple, also I want Daxter and Tess to be in their lives aswell, Anya will need a strong female role model"

Samos nodded "Okay, what do I tell them when they ask why their parents died?" he asked

"You tell them the truth, that the KG commander wouldn't give their daddy a break and sent him out on dangerous missions which caused him to get shot, causing him to die, which in turn caused me to die" she said angrily "Now I should get back to Jak" she said getting up and picking the bag up along with Anya's teddy "Thanks again daddy" she smiled weakly as she left.

* * *

Keira walked back into Jak's hospital room, Daxter was curled up on Jak's chest while Tess just sat and watched him, Keira sat down next to her "Is Daxter alright?" she asked quietly

"I don't know, he was talking to Jak, and then he got mad and started shaking him to wake him up, and then he got really sad and curled up in a ball and hasn't moved since" she said worriedly

Keira nodded and poked Daxter softly, he looked up "Sorry Keira, I thought it might wake him" he said getting up and moving next to Tess

"It's ok, anythings worth a shot" she smiled "You should get off, I'll call if there's any change"

Tess nodded and grabbed Daxters hand before he could argue, knowing Keira wanted to be alone with her husband.

When they left Keira turned back to Jak, pulling the teddy and picture out her bag, she placed them on the small table next to the bed "Anya wanted you to have her elephant teddy to make you feel better" she smiled taking his hand and sighed when he didn't respond "Please Jak, just open them beautiful eyes that I love so much, come on do it for me..." nothing happened "Right here's the deal, I've just upgraded your zoomer, put a couple of turbos on it, if you wake up I'll let you use them...and I'll let you do whatever you want to me, whenever you want...and I will do that thing you love, whenever you want...so big guy, do we have a deal, all you have to do is wake up" she tried still nothing, tears started falling down her cheeks "I've told daddy I want the twins to live in Spargus with Sig if we should y'know...please Jak, god I love you so much, this hurts so much, stop it Jak, stop it right now" she begged "This can't be the end, it's not right, please, you promised you'd never hurt me, but this hurts so bad" she sobbed as she rubbed her cheek on his hand.

She slowly calmed down and fell into half a sleep, just as Jak opened his eyes and looked down at her, he smiled weakly "I don't break promises" he whispered "I love you too"

Keira heard his voice, she frowned, was she dreaming, she slowly opened her aching eyes and lifted her heavy head she looked straight into Jak's beautiful eyes "Hi there pretty girl" he whispered

"Jak...your awake...I should get a doctor" she started getting up but Jak grabbed her hand

He grinned "Don't I get a kiss first?" he asked

She smiled "Of course" and she practically jumped on top of him and kissed him until she thought her lungs might burst "I've missed you so much" she smiled tears falling down her cheeks

Jak smiled and wiped them away "Maybe you should get a doctor now, this drip in my hand is killing" he joked

Keira laughed and jumped off him running out the room.

* * *

A while later Jak was sat up, all the tubes and wires had been removed and Keira sat snuggled into his chest "I thought you were getting the twins to come jump on me?" he asked

"You heard that?" she asked looking up at him

He nodded and smiled "Yup, heard all of it, and by the way, I'm holding you to that deal you offered" he chuckled

Keira laughed "Oh yea, when do you wish to start?" she purred kissing his neck

"Well there's no one around" he breathed just as the door burst open and the twins ran in.

Keira laughed "Looks like you'll have to wait big guy" she giggled as she got off the bed so the children could jump up into their fathers arms.

"Daddy, we missed you" they yelled happily

Jak laughed "Me too" he chuckled hugging his children

"We were scared you'd never wake up daddy" Taj said looking up at Jak, tears rolling down his face

Jak smiled and wiped his face "Why would I not want to wake up to my wonderful family?"

"You really made mama sad, you shouldn't have done that" Anya frowned at him

Jak looked at Keira and smiled "I'm really sorry about that, I shouldn't have made mama sad" he mouthed 'I love you' to Keira

She smiled and looked towards the door as the doctor came in "Right you two, back to bed, you can see daddy in the morning"

"Are you coming Mama?" they asked as Jak kissed them goodbye

Keira shook her head "If you don't mind, I thought I'd stay with daddy?" she asked

"Okay mama, we're glad your happy again" Anya said as she walked over and hugged her mother "Can I have my elephant back now?" she asked

Jak grabbed it and cuddled it "Oh but I want to keep him"

Taj giggled "You can't have mama and Anya's elephant daddy"

Jak laughed "Okay, you can have your elephant, if I get another kiss and cuddle off both of you" he smiled

They went to him and hugged him, he kissed each one on the forehead, handed Anya her elephant back and watched as they walked towards the door with Samos "I love you" Jak shouted happily

"We love you too daddy" they yelled back happily waving.

Jak turned his attention to the doctor as Keira sat on the bed next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and held her tighter "So whats the verdict doc?" Jak asked

"It seems although the bullet missed any vital organs and went straight through, it still caused plenty of damage on the way" he explained

"But I have light eco in me, that should have healed me?" Jak asked

The doctor nodded "Thats what it did, but because the damage was so bad it had to shut your body down in order to do it...you lost a lot of blood Jak, do you remember what happened, or how long before you were out before they brought here?" he asked

"I went on a patrol to the pumping station, I had to take a trainee with me, he was supposed to be watching my back while I went to ahead to clear a group of metal heads, one got me from behind, I just remember the pain and the blood, I don't remember anything after that until Torn was stood over me, and I was being rushed here...and then my beautiful baby, talking to me, crying and I wanted to wake up and comfort her so badly but I couldn't, my eyes just wouldn't open" he finished turning to look at her and smiled sadly

Keira smiled and stroked his face "I love you" she whispered before kissing him gently

The doctor smiled "Commander Torn said he was trying to get hold of you for ten minutes...your lucky you have the eco in you, the amount of blood loss in that amount of time would almost certainly have killed you"

"So I'm okay then?" he asked

He nodded and smiled "If love could save you I'm pretty sure you would have woken up the minute your wife turned up, I don't think I've ever seen two people as much in love, it's quite heart warming...anyway yes you should be okay now, you seem to be fully healed"

"So when can he come home?" Keira asked

The doctor laughed "Maybe tomorrow, I'll let you know in the morning, now I'll let you rest, Keira you should rest aswell"

"I'll only rest when I get him home" she smiled

He nodded and went to leave "By the way, there's a key to lock this door on this table" he winked taking the key out of his pocket and placing it on the table next to the door "Just keep it down" he smiled leaving the room

Jak grinned "I think we made a deal Mrs Mar"

Keira laughed and got up to lock the door "What else did you hear?" she asked picking up the key

"I heard how you said we had to grow old together and watch our children get married and have kids of their own, and I have to tell you, Anya may have to be a nun" he chuckled

Keira laughed and walked back over to the bed getting on straddling his waist "Is that so..." Jak nodded as he sat up and pushed his hands up Keiras top "What else?" she asked running her fingers through his hair

"Well Daxter started yelling at me, told me if I didn't wake up he would never speak to me again, and then threatened to kick my butt" he laughed

Keira pulled her top off and got off the bed to take the rest of her clothes off, getting back on top of him, once he'd pulled the covers back and removed his shorts, he ran his hands up her body and sighed "God I missed you" he breathed kissing her skin

"I love you Jak, don't ever scare me like that again" she hissed

Jak smiled "I won't...but I think you scared Torn more than I scared you" he chuckled

Keira lifted his head up and looked into his eyes "I mean it Jak, I felt it, when you got shot, I felt it, the pain...and it didn't go away until you woke up"

Jak kissed her "You felt it...like physical pain?" he asked

She nodded "Yes, I was doubled over in pain"

Jak held her waist and flipped her over so he was above her "I'm so sorry baby, I swear I will never hurt you again"

"You better not, otherwise I'll hurt you" she threatened stroking his face

Jak smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

The next morning Keira watched as Jak got dressed "You sure your ok...nothing hurts?" she asked looking at him concerned

"I'm a little stiff...but that's normal for when your around" he chuckled flashing her a sexy grin

Keira tutted and started packing his stuff away "It seems so unreal that this time yesterday I was making plans for our funerals" she shook her head

"What kinda plans?" he asked sitting on the bed to put his boots on

Keira shrugged "I started this journal for the twins before they were born, I was a bit worried I might die giving birth to them, like my mother did...and I wanted them to know who we were...anyway I told daddy I wanted us buried together and I wanted the twins to go live in Spargus with Sig, so he could teach them about their heritage"

Jak reached for her hand and pulled her to his lap "I love you, do you know that?" he whispered

"I love you too, your my life" she whispered back kissing him

They were rudely interrupted by Ashelin and Torn walking in, Jak looked up and frowned "Can't a guy even get a rest when he's been shot and in a coma for three days?" he snapped

"We wanted to see how you are" Ashelin said as Keira got off Jaks knee and finished packing his bag

Jak smiled "I'm fine, I may need some time off though, and that rookie that was with me, needs extra training" he said

"Jak, why didn't you tell us about you and Keira being joined, if I'd known I never would have sent you out there" Torn said

Jak laughed sarcastically "I asked about a million times to be kept in the city, I put request after request in, but you just said I was needed on the front lines, you would never have believed me anyway" he said

Ashlein shook her head "You should have told us, we'd never have forgiven ourselves if you'd died and left your children parentless" she said sadly

"Don't worry Ashelin, because forgiving yourselves would have been the least of your problems once Taj was a warrior and found out what happened" Keira snapped closing the bag

"So can I quit the stinking KG now?" Jak asked

Torn shook his head "Your welcome to hand your notice in, but I just want you to know I am truly sorry, and if you decide to stay, you'll be strictly on patrol in the city, and combat training...I would like to keep you as a member of the KG, you are the best guard we've got"

Jak nodded "Okay, here's the deal, I do city patrols only, the stadium sector at least once a week, no weekends, only combat training, no live ammo training, and defiantly no front line, not unless a war breaks out, and I get to race for Keira's race team,...but I'll have to discuss it all with my family before I commit to anything, I will not put my wife or children though this again" he said firmly

Torn looked at Ashelin who nodded " I'll get a new contract drawn up, when do you think you'll be back at work?"

"He hasn't even got home yet" Keira snapped as the doctor walked in

Jak shrugged "You'll have to ask the doc...when do you think I'll be fit for work?" he asked the doctor

"I'd give him four weeks to recuperate and light duties for a least a month after that" he smiled, Ashelin and Torn nodded and left "Right, you seem to as good as new, I've brought you some light eco, I'm sure you must be running low, I'd like to have your blood pressure and temperature took in about half an hour, and if alls well you can go home" he smiled handing Jak the small tub of eco

Jak opened it and his body immediately soaked it up "Ah, that's better, thanks doc" he held out his hand and the doctor shook it

"I'll be back shortly" he smiled and left the room

Jak turned to Keira "What do you want to do for the next half hour?" he asked grinning

"Not that..." she giggled "...how about a nice little cuddle" she yawned

Jak laughed and led down on the bed opening his arms for her, she snuggled in to his chest and sighed "I'm sorry I couldn't hold you back when I was asleep, I wanted to so much"

Keira looked up and stroked his face "I know, its okay, hey if you'd got shot earlier you could have given them them demands sooner" she laughed

Jak laughed and kissed her head "I'd rather not get shot to get what I want though".

* * *

Jak and Keira walked into their apartment and was nearly knocked back through the door by two very excited children "Were so a happy you home" they cried happily

Jak laughed and looked around at Samos, Daxter. Tess and Sig stood smiling at him "Whats all this?" he asked

"The twins wanted to throw you a party" Samos explained

Daxter laughed "And we all like a good excuse for a party" he yelled happily

Jak picked the twins up and sat with them on the couch "Now tell me about what you did in Spargus with Uncle Sig?" he asked

They started chatting happily while Jak listened with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

**JAK : How come I never got to beat the crap outta Torn in Secret Love and in this one I've been shot?**

**BELL : Dunno, just felt like writing it, you should be grateful I let you wake up**

**KEIRA : (Walks in with two very dirty children) They found some muddy puddles to jump in**

**JAK : (Laughing hysterically) They need a bath**

**ANYA & TAJ : NO!**

**JAK : NOW!**

**TAJ : No, and you can't catch us. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Taj and Anya run off, Jak and Keira chasing after them.**

**There you go, hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think, the good, bad and ugly, but don't be too harsh, because it might upset Jak and you don't want to do that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

A few days later Keira wandered into the jet board course and looked around, seeing Jak speeding around she smiled slightly before remembering why she'd gone in there, and stood watching him with her arms folded looking as sternly as she could when he had no shirt on.

Jak noticed her and sped towards her stopping just in front of her and jumping off the board "Whats up baby?" he asked grinning

"Your supposed to be taking it easy, you was in a coma not a week ago" she said sternly

Jak laughed and took his board over to the rack "I'm fine baby, good as new" he said coming back to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Keira looked up at him "Jak, you were nearly dead, you are not fine" she snapped

"I'm fine" he insisted cupping her face and kissing her "Completely healed, would you like me to prove it to you?" he asked grinning

Keira giggled "I think I've let you prove it that way a little too much, you're becoming addicted" she laughed

"Hhhmmm...thats just how I'd like us to be remembered, hot, wet, sex addicted lovers...thats what they'll say when anyone mentions Jak and Keira" he kissed her again "Anyway we had a deal, and we haven't made love in here for a while" he winked looking around

Keira smiled "I wish I hadn't mentioned that deal" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "But a deals a deal, I suppose" she smirked

"That it is" Jak smiled lifting her and laying her down on the cold floor.

* * *

Jak lay on the couch dozing as the twins ran in and jumped on him "Umf..." he blew out "Whats going on?" he laughed

"Mama said we could jump on you" Taj giggled sitting on his chest

Anya nodded "Yea she said you were all better and we could jump on you"

Jak looked up as Keira walked in laughing "Did she now...Keira what did you tell the twins?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well you said you were completely better, and I figured if your well enough to go racing around on the jet board course your well enough to play with your children" she bent down and kissed him "I made you a deal and I'll stick to it, but it doesn't mean I can't punish you for holding me to it" she giggled as the twins started play wrestling with Jak and some one knocked on the door, she went to answer it and frowned when she saw Torn stood looking at her "What do you want?" she asked

"Just come to check on the patient" he said

Jak held his children as they squirmed and squealed in his arms "Let him in" he shouted laughing at Anya wriggling free and trying to pull Taj free "Come on Taj, get out" she giggled

Jak laughed "No chance I've got him, he's mine" and swiftly he opened his arms and pulled Anya back in "I have you too angel"

Keira laughed and opened the door wider "You better come in" she said opening the door and walking in, she sat down in a chair as Jak stood up with the twins walked over to her and dropped them on her, they laughed uncontrollably.

"Come on you two, calm down" she laughed as Torn sat with Jak on the couch.

Jak smiled and turned to Torn "So, what you doing here?" he asked

" I just wanted to give you your new contract, make sure your fit..." Torn laughed "judging by the way you throw your children around I'd say your pretty much back to normal"

"Daddy doesn't throw us around" Taj snapped, his eyes narrowing at Torn "We were playing, you always stop us playing"

Jak frowned "What do you mean Taj?" he asked

Taj looked down "Sorry daddy I should be quiet, I know to be quiet when grown ups are talking" he said

Jak moved over to were Keira sat with the twins on her knee, he knelt in front of them and lifted Taj's chin looking into his eyes "Son, what did you mean?" he asked again

"Well before you got sick, whenever we were playing you'd always have to stop and go to work, you never got time to play with us...and then when you were sick we were afraid you'd never wake up and never play with us again" a tear ran down Taj's face, Jak wiped it away "But then you got better and you got to play with us again...but now he's come and he's gonna take you away again" he sighed

Jak looked up at Keira as she wiped a tear away, she smiled and nodded "Torn how many hours does it say I have to work on that contract?" he asked

Torn looked at it and said "Monday through Friday, seven till seven, sixty hours a week" he said looking up

"I don't think I can work them hours" Jak said picking Taj up and going back over to the couch

Torn frowned "You made the conditions" he said

"I know, but I said I would have to talk to my family, and it looks as though they want me here" he shook his head sadly "I am willing to stay in the KG, but I'd like to make some adjustments to my hours, nine till four, I want to take my children to school and have dinner with them at the end of the day, help them with their homework and play with them" he finished

Torn nodded "Thats only seven hours a day, I'll have to run past Ashelin" he said standing up

Jak stood up with Taj and nodded "You tell her from me its seven hours or no hours" he stated

"You still have an outstanding contract Jak, she could make you work it" Torn said

Jak nodded "Okay, if she wants to do that then you tell her, either I get what I want and give a hundred percent five days a week seven hours a day, or I work twelve hours and give ten percent,and quit at the end of my contract, her choice"

Torn laughed "I'll take your ten percent over some of the other guards hundred percent any day" he snorted "I'll let you know tomorrow" he nodded to Keira and left.

Keira got up with Anya and sat on the couch with Jak and Taj, she looked down at them "Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling?" she asked "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid daddy wouldn't be able to play with you again?" she asked

Anya shrugged "You were so sad Mama, we didn't want to make you sadder, it was like your eyes had gone dull and wouldn't shine until daddy woke up again" she sighed

"And then when he did, we were so happy that we'd get to play with him again, we didn't really think about him not being here again" Taj finished

Jak smiled "From now on I will always be here for you to play with, okay?" Jak smiled

They nodded and smiled "Okay daddy"

Jak smiled and pulled Keira and Anya closer to him.

* * *

As Jak rolled off Keira he sighed completely exhausted and satisfied, he smiled lazily as he pulled Keira closer to him "Who'd have thought after all these years we'd still have an incredible love life?" he breathed

"Jak your only twenty-three, just because we've been married almost five years, most couples are just getting started, but we were lucky enough to find each other early" Keira smiled and stroked his face

Jak smiled "I was thinking about what Taj said and how many hours I work, its possible Ashelin won't give me my new conditions and she won't let me just quit, she'll make me work out my contract...so I was thinking of another option"

Keira sat up and watched him "What kinda option?" she asked

"Well, Sigs always saying how he'd like his wastelanders to work closer with the KG, so I could offer to help integrate them" Jak explained

Keira nodded "Would we have to move to Spargus for that?" she asked

"Possibly, but it doesn't take long to get to Spargus on an air train, so we could stay here" Jak said

She shook her head "But I wouldn't want you that far away from me"

"Well what about the garage?" he asked

Keira thought for a minute "Lee came into see me the other day, said Ashelin was thinking of closing the palace garage"

"Why?" Jak asked

Keira shrugged "She says it's not making any money, since I left most of the customers have followed me and the only work Lee is getting is from the KG zoomer and cruisers, and since they get fixed for free, their just costing the palace to fix, when she could contract it out"

"So Lee will be outta work?" Jak asked

Keira nodded "I could ask him to manage this place, I could come back once a week or so, I'd have to come see daddy anyway...do you think Sig would let me help out in the fort garage?"

"Probably, besides I'll need someone to look after my vehicles, and you are the best mechanic in the world" he grinned kissing her head

Keira giggled "We should ask the twins first, see what they think"

"I know Taj loves it in Spargus, but Anya might not be to willing to move" Jak said

Keira nodded "Anya won't have a choice if we decide its best for our family, besides Sig won't keep you as busy as Ashelin did, they'll be able to spend more time with you"

Jak wrapped his arms around Keira and pulled her towards him, shuffling down the bed, they fell asleep happily in each others arms.

* * *

**Right that's the end of that chapter, as always ta for reading and please review. X X X X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Keira skipped happily up the steps on her way into the school that the twins attended, it was warm and her slender legs and tight vest top flaunted her great body, her shoulders tanned and speckled with freckles from the time she spent in Saprgus, she couldn't help but giggle when she got envious looks off other mothers or when she saw fathers get an elbow to the ribs when they were caught staring at her.

She waited patiently at the door waiting for the twins, when she noticed the class room was empty she frowned and opened the door poking her head in and looking around, she saw her children sat at a table looking down sadly, the teacher looked up and smiled "Ah, Mrs Mar, please come in" she said

Keira walked in the room and went straight to the twins "Whats the matter?" she asked them kneeling at the table

"We're in trouble for saying dark eco can be controlled and light eco isn't impossible to find" Taj said sadly looking up at his mother

Keira stood up and glared at the teacher "Is this true, are they in trouble for telling the truth?" she snapped

"Please sit down Mrs Mar" the teacher said motioning at a chair in front of her desk.

Keira held a hand out for each twin and led them over to the desk and sat down in front of the teacher, an arm around each twin, she looked at the teacher and waited for an explanation.

The teacher took a deep breath and began "We have been learning about the different ecos this term, now I'm aware who the twins grandfather is and I'm sure they already know more than most about eco, but when we got on to dark and light eco today, the twins didn't really agree with what I said about dark eco being uncontrollable and light eco being impossible to find, they said they knew where to find light eco and that their father could control dark eco, and one day they would be able to...I will not tolerate lies in my class Mrs Mar" she snapped

Keira narrowed her eyes and moved the children in front of her so she could see their faces, her eyes softening "Did you change, did you control the light?" she asked

They nodded and said in unison "We didn't change Mama"

Keira smiled "Very good, I'm very proud of you for that...now can you go wait in the cloak room while I have a word with your teacher?" she asked

They nodded and left the room, when Keira was sure the door was closed she turned back to the teacher "How dare you call my children liars, they do not tell lies" she hissed low and angry

"But light eco hasn't been found for years" the teacher said

Keira held her ring finger up showing her her wedding ring "What the hell do they look like, where do you think I got them from if they haven't been found for years, did I go back in time?"

"What about the dark eco, they said their father can control it?" she asked

Keira shook her head "You should read the notes on your students...their father is the worlds greatest channeller, he can channel all eco's, also he has both light and dark eco in him, which is why the twins have it in them...your lucky they've had the dark eco locked away from them by the precursors for the time being"

"They've seen the precursors?" she asked shocked

Keira nodded "Yes we have, in fact we see them almost every time we go to Spargus...now I would like to discuss this matter with the head master" Keira snapped getting up "My husband and I will be back in the morning, I suggest you read up on your eco education before then, and maybe not mention you called our children liars because you may come face to face with a very pissed off dark demon" she growled before stamping out the room.

* * *

An hour later Keira sat watching her children playing in the roof garden when Jak walked up on to the roof, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around Keira "Whats up?" he asked

"We had a little trouble at school" she stated

Jak frowned "What kind of trouble, they didn't change did they?" he asked

Keira shook her head "No, but they were learning about eco and when they got on to dark and light eco, their teacher tried to tell them dark was uncontrollable and light impossible to find"

Jak lifted her hand up looking at her wedding ring "What the hell does she think they are?" he frowned

"Thats what I said, anyway the twins were a little upset, I said we'd go in and see the head master tomorrow" Keira said watching her children happily playing.

Jak nodded "Stupid dumb ass" he hissed

"So what did Ashelin say?" Keira asked

Jak shrugged "She liked the idea, said she'd have to have a word with Sig, but I'm off for another couple of weeks anyway so there's no rush"

Keira nodded "I felt like smacking that teacher in the face, I was so mad at her" she fumed

Jak chuckled "Might not wanna go around kicking the crap outta the twins teachers"

"You didn't see the smug look on her damn face" she said shaking her head

Jak turned her face to his "Hey calm down, we'll sort this" and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips

"You always know how to calm me down" she smiled as she kissed him again.

* * *

Jak was tucking Taj into bed later that night when he noticed the sad look on his face, he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him "Taj, whats the matter, are you still upset about what your teacher said?" he asked

Taj shook his head "I don't care what she says about light and dark eco, because I know different, and I know I was right...but..." he trailed off

"But what?" he waited for Taj "...Taj, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong" Jak smiled

Taj sniffed and looked up at Jak tears lining his eyes "She called me and Anya liars daddy, and were not liars"

Jak pulled Taj into a cuddle, his eyes flashing black out of anger for a minute "Son, it doesn't matter what she thinks, me and Mama know you don't tell lies, and you and Anya know you weren't telling lies...thats the main thing" he smiled pulling him away from his chest "If you're not happy at that school then I'm sure we can let you go somewhere else"

Taj smiled "Can we go to live in Spargus daddy, I like it better in Spargus?" he asked

"We'll see...see how you get on at school tomorrow first eh?" Jak smiled

Taj nodded "Okay daddy, good night, love you"

Jak kissed Taj's forehead and got off the bed "Good night son, love you" he smiled as he turned the light off and went in to his own room.

He frowned at Keira as she sat up in bed, and started taking his clothes off "Whats up?" she asked

"Taj just said the weirdest thing...said his teacher called him and Anya liars" he said getting into bed, and pulling Keira into his chest, he looked down at her "Did she call them liars?" he asked

Keira looked up at him "You know the answer to that Jak, because you know your children do not tell lies"

"Thats why you were so upset about it?" he asked, Keira nodded and looked down, Jak lifted her chin "Why didn't you tell me baby?" he asked

"I didn't want you getting mad and going in all Dark Jak" she said quietly

Jak looked at her sadly "You know me better than that, you know I would never do anything like that if it was going to affect my children, you should have told me, I'm their father I should know"

Keira reached up and stroked his cheek softly "I know, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad, and you don't have to be sorry, just know that I you can tell me anything that has happened to the twins" Jak smiled

Keira moved and straddled his waist "Okay, but I'm still sorry, let me make it up to you" she breathed kissing him deeply

Jak pulled away and smiled "Taj also said he wanted to live in Spargus"

"Really, I guess we have some thinking to do...but in the mean time" she purred pulling her shirt off and throwing it across the room "Do we have to think about it now?" she asked

Jak shook his head and grinned "Not right now, I have other things on my mind" and he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her on to her back, while he positioned himself on top of her.

* * *

The next morning Jak and Keira sat in the headmasters office, holding hands waiting for him and the twins teacher, they entered and he sat behind his desk and the teacher, she looked at Jak, his muscular arms and chest rippling, his combat boots gleaming, his gun sat in its holster, she sat on a chair next to Keira, Keira didn't dare look at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he said smiling at the couple "I've looked over Taj and Anya's files'...their very bright, you must be very proud"

Jak smiled "We are, thank you"

"Now about yesterday...it seems the twins teacher wasn't aware of the twins special abilities...I'm not sure why, obviously she hasn't read the notes on her pupils like she should" he shot her a dangerous look, she looked down

Jak frowned "What about the fact she accused our children of lying...our children do not lie?" he said looking at the teacher

"I'm sorry about that, I should have known about them" she said

Keira looked at her "Taj didn't even want to come to school today, because you called him a liar" she shot

"Look..." Jak said "...if you can't handle our children's abilities then we will remove them from this school, I will not have my children upset and called names" he said

The headmaster shook his head "No, no...please, your children are great kids, it's an honor to have them here"

"Why...because it will be great publicity to have two great channellers in your school" Keira said her eyes narrowing, Jak gently stroked her hand, calming her

The teacher shook her head "I am really sorry about what happened, I will apologize to the twins, but as the headmaster said they are great kids, smart, sweet, helpfull...I am honored to teach them"

"Well obviously you need to brush up on your eco education, I mean if you think Dark is uncontrollable and Light impossible to find, maybe you need a teacher, in fact Taj could probably teach you a thing or two" Jak sneered

The headmaster looked at Jak "Please, we don't want to lose two good students" he pleaded

"Very well, we'll keep them here...for now" Jak said getting up and pulling Keira up with him "Anymore of this...my children come home upset again, then they'll be out of here quicker than you can blink" he looked at the teacher.

* * *

**JAK : I wanna kick the crap outta that teacher**

**KEIRA : So do I**

**BELL : Jak wants to kick the crap outta everyone, and Keira should't encourage him**

**JAK : Well she's a bitch**

**BELL ROLLS EYES AND GOES BACK TO WRITING.**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanx for reading and please review. X X X X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Keira was sat in bed the next morning a twin on either side of her watching as Jak got dressed "We could come too you know?" Keira said

"Yea daddy, why can't we come?" Taj asked

Jak smiled as she pulled his armour on "I'll only be gone a couple of hours, it's hardly worth it" he said moving over to the bed, he held his arms out and his children stood up and hugged him "You two be good for Mama, now go get washed" he ordered, they hugged him and he kissed each one on the forehead, before they ran off to the bathroom.

Keira knelt up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Jaks neck, while he wrapped his own around her waist "I hate it when your away" she said sadly

"I'm only going to Spargus for few hours, its only like I'm going to work" he chuckled

Keira nodded "I know, but I'll miss you"

Jak smiled and lowered his forehead to hers "I'll miss you too" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers, she responded immediately as their lips glided over each others slowly and passionately.

Jak pulled away and smiled "I love you baby...don't ever forget that" he said stepping back

"I won't...I love you too" she grinned "If you get back soon you may get a reward" she giggled winking at him

Jak laughed "I'll hold you to that" he winked walking out the door "See ya kids" he yelled

"Bye daddy" they yelled back.

* * *

Keira got off the bed and went into Taj's bedroom, walking over to the dresser and taking out some of his clothes just as he came wandering in, he frowned at her and watched her as she put his clothes on the bed "Mama?" he said

"Yes honey" she smiled noticing the worried look in his eyes "Whats the matter?" she asked

He pointed at her belly and said "Why is your tummy glowing?" he asked

Keira's mouth fell open and sat down on the bed "What do you mean?" she asked looking down at her stomach

"Your tummy is glowing white, I can see it, are you sick?" he asked

Keira smiled "I'm not sick honey, that's just how much I love you, Anya and daddy, it makes me glow inside"

"Oh okay" he smiled and started getting dressed

Keira kissed his head and left to go into Anya's room, 'has my son just sensed life inside me, could I be pregnant?' she thought before going into the room 'Surely Jak would have felt it' she thought as she smiled at her daughter, she opened the closet and pulled out two dresses holding them up for Anya to see "Red or green today sweetheart?" she asked

"Green today mama" she smiled

Keira nodded and put the red dress away, she went and got Anya's underwear out of the dresser and took them over to her "Anya honey, do you see anything in me?" she asked

Anya frowned "Like what?" she asked

"Like a light in my tummy?" Keira asked

Anya laughed and sat down to put her socks on "Don't be silly Mama"

Keira laughed and kissed her daughter "Okay, you get dressed while I get your breakfast" Anya nodded and continued to get dressed as Keira left to go into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi Tess" Keira called out as she entered the Naughty Ottsel and saw her sat on the bar

Tess looked up and smiled "I'm so glad your here, I have some news" she said excitedly

Keira raised an eye brow as she sat at the bar "Go on" she said

"I'm pregnant" she gushed

Keira jumped up and grabbed Tess hugging her to her chest "Oh Tess that's brilliant news, I'm so pleased for you" she beamed putting her back down "What did Daxter say?" she asked

"Well he passed out, and then drank all the purple stuff we had in stock, and then he passed out again" she giggled nodding over to a booth

Keira looked around saw a pair of furry feet sticking out from the end of a booth "I'm surprised he wasn't banging on our door to tell Jak"

"He was going to but he passed out first, so can you not tell Jak, let Daxter tell him" she smiled

Keira nodded "Of course, so how far along?" she asked

"About six weeks" Tess beamed

Keira's eyes widened "So you knew when Jak was in the hospital, why didn't you say?"

"I wasn't sure and you were going through so much, it didn't seem right" Tess looked down

Keira nodded "Its okay, so are getting married...hey how many babies do ottsels have all at once anyway?" she asked

"I don't know, I don't even know if I should go to doctor or a vet" she giggled

Keira laughed "I'm sure you could go to a doctor...I have to get back to work..." she said getting up "But congratulations, I'm so happy for you"

Tess smiled widely "Thanks and could you not mention marriage to Daxter, he may pass out again" she giggled

"No problem, I'll see you later" Keira waved as she left the bar and headed back to the garage.

* * *

Keira paced up and down in the garage, Jak had been gone for hours and she couldn't wait for him to get home, she fingered the pregnancy she'd bought on her way home 'Maybe I should just take it' she thought, picking it up 'No I'll wait for Jak' she thought putting it back down and throwing a rag over it stop her thinking about it, as if on cue Jak walked in "Hey pretty girl" he smiled

"Jak" she squealed running up to him and wrapping her arms around him

Jak looked down at her worried "Whoa, whats going on?" he frowned

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her abdomen "Can you feel anything?" she asked

"What?" he asked confused

Keira smiled "Taj asked me earlier why my tummy was glowing, said he could see light in my tummy"

"Wait" he led her over to the stool at her work bench, he sat her down and knelt in front of her pressing his face to her abdomen "I can feel, there may be something there, but I'm kinda running low on light eco...we should get a test" he said getting up

"I got one earlier" she smiled pulling it out from under the rag.

Jak went to close the garage doors and took her hand "Come on then".

* * *

Jak stood outside the bathroom door "Have you done it yet?" he yelled, she opened the door and handed him the test, he looked at it confused "So?" he asked

"It takes three minutes" she giggled going and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Jak plopped down next to her "I want another girl" he said

"As much as I love our daughter, she's so hard work, so difficult" Keira giggled

Jak laughed and looked at her "You do realise she's just like you...she may be hard work, bad ass attitude, difficult, but she's also kind and smart and beautiful, protective"

"But can you imagine if her daddy had another little girl to love, she'd be a nightmare, another little girl to be his angel" she laughed

Jak laughed "She'll always be my angel...just as Taj will always be your warrior"

"Has it changed?" she asked

Jak looked at it and shook his head "Oh hang on...what colour is it supposed to go?"

"Blue for positive, Red for negative...well?" she asked

Jak frowned "Its gone green"

"What?" she said snatching it off him "How can it be green?"

Jak laughed and flopped back on the bed "Well you are the daughter of the green sage, or maybe it means twins again"

Keira laughed and led down with her head on Jaks chest "I should go get the twins" she said getting up

"I'll come, we can get another test on the way" Jak said getting up and following her out.

* * *

Jak sat at the kitchen table eating his dinner with his children when Keira walked in and kissed him passionately "Whats this for?" he asked

"Nice work daddy, looks like they'll be another mouth to feed" she grinned

Jak looked up at her as she held the stick up "You mean" Keira nodded and Jak jumped up wrapping his arms around her and spinning her round, the twins watching looking very confused.

"Whats going on?" Anya asked

Jak looked at Keira "I just need to talk to Mama for a minute, you finish your dinner" he said taking her hand and taking her into the lounge "Should we tell them?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Not until its been confirmed by the doctors"

"Okay, I can't wait to see their faces...were gonna have to move, we need a bigger place" he said

Keira nodded "Or we could make Taj or Anya share a room, depending what it is"

Jak cupped her face and gave her a deep loving kiss "I love you, so much, I never thought I could ever be this happy"

"I know, its like a dream isn't it?" Keira smiled as she kissed him again.

Jak pulled away and took Keira back into the kitchen.

* * *

Jak and Keira lay in bed pressed naked up against each other, Keira rubbed her belly "We won't be able to do that for much longer" she giggled

Jak laughed "You won't get as big as last time, not unless you have a massive baby, or twins again"

Keira looked up "The twins were about ten pound combined...I've heard of people having bigger babies than that...although I can't think how they manage to squeeze them out"

He laughed again "When do we get to see what it is?" he said excitedly

"It's a baby Jak" she teased

Jak dug his fingers into her side and tickled her gently "I know that baby" he chuckled as she started to giggle, suddenly Jaks communicator started buzzing, he looked at Keira making sure she was covered up and reached for it, flipping it open so however it was could see both of them, it was Daxter.

"Hey Dax...something up, its late?" Jak said

Daxter frowned "Tess made me promise not to disturb you tonight but I couldn't wait...can Jak come out Keira, I really need to speak to him?"

Keira grinned "Sure Dax...but don't keep him out to long, he's a busy day tomorrow" she giggled

Jak chuckled and turned back to Daxter "I'll meet you at the dock in what...ten minutes?" he said

"Great...see ya then, see ya Keira" Daxter hung up, and Jak leaned down to kiss his wife before getting up and getting dressed

Jak looked at Keira "Sure you don't mind?" he asked

"Nah, he's got some thing great to tell you..." she sat up as Jak raised an eye brow at her "Okay, and don't tell him you know, but Tess is pregnant" she said

Jaks eyes went wide "Well good old Daxter..." he leaned over to kiss Keira "I won't be long baby"

Keira nodded and snuggled back into bed.

* * *

Jak pulled the zoomer up and jumped off he walked over to where he could see Daxter pacing up and down "Hey Dax" he said sitting down on the edge of the dock.

Daxter sat down next to him and looked up at him "Y'know when you had the twins..." Jak nodded smiling "...What did it feel like?"

Jak smiled "I can't really describe the feeling of seeing something so perfect that your love has made...its the best feeling in the world...better than light eco...even better than making love to my beautiful wife...why?"

Daxter grinned "Tess is pregnant"

"What?" Jak slapped him on the back almost knocking him in the water "Thats great...I'm telling you Dax...you've never felt love untill you look into the eyes of your child"

Daxter grinned "I can't wait"

"Hey...how many babies do Ottsels have at once...are they like cats and croca-dogs?" Jak asked, he turned to Daxter who had passed out again, Jak laughed and picked him up, he got on the zoomer and carefully rode to the Naughty Ottsel, he saw Tess stood at the door arms crossed and looking very angry.

Jak showed Daxter to her "He kinda passed out when I asked him how many babies ottsels have all at once" he said walking past her and putting him down in a booth

"But I told Keira not to mention that bit?" Tess said

Jak looked at her "Keira didn't tell me anything...how was I to know he'd pass out...so how many do ottsels have?" he asked still interested

Tess shrugged "I dunno...maybe I should start reading up on it...I mean do I go to a doctor or a vet...I don't even know if I'm a person or an animal anymore" she giggled

Jak smiled "I'm sure you'll be fantastic parents, hey if I can do it I'm sure you two can...I mean I'm a mixture of demon, angel and man, and look and the beautiful children I managed to make" he smiled gently touching her shoulder

"You are a great daddy to them children, they adore you...and so does Keira" Tess smiled

Jak smiled "Speaking of which I should get back to my baby and babies" he grinned "I'll see you tomorrow"

Tess smiled and waved as Jak left.

* * *

Jak crawled back into bed, Keira snuggled into him and he pulled her close "He told you then?" she asked sleepily

"Yep...I kinda put my foot in it and made him pass out?" he chuckled

Keira giggled "How'd you do that?"

"I asked him how many children ottsels have at once...Tess said she'd asked you not to mention that to Dax, why didn't you warn me?"

She looked up and smiled "I forgot, I didn't know you'd ask the same questions I did...hows Tess doing?"

"She's kinda freaking out...she doesn't even know if she should go to a hospital or a vet" he chuckled

Keira giggled "Yea...that's a hard one, what did you say?"

Jak shrugged "I just told her that even I managed to make two perfect children so there's nothing to say they won't"

"You have made three perfect children..." she pressed his hand to her stomach, he was sure he felt something move, he smiled into her eyes "...because you are perfect" she grinned

Jak leaned down and kissed her "I love you baby"

"Good job...cause I'd hate to have children with someone who didn't love me..." she kissed him again "And I love you".

* * *

**JAK : I'm having another baby**

**BELL : Yup**

**KEIRA : I can't wait**

**ANYA : I don't want them to have another**

**BELL : Well its not up to you**

**Anya sits sulking.**

**As ever thanx for reading and please review. X X X X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Keira sat in the doctor's office with Jak by her side, the doctor walked in and smiled "So Keira, congratulations your pregnant, any idea how far along you could be?" she asked

"Only a few weeks, maybe even less" Keira smiled

The doctor nodded "Okay, we'll get you booked in for a scan, and then we can be sure...so how are the twins?" she asked scribbling something down in a file

"Great, really great" Jak said proudly

She smiled "And how about the eco in them, they okay with that?"

"They've just started getting their abilities, they've had the dark eco locked away until their old enough to be able to control it but actually it was Taj who could see life in Keira, he could sense it with his light eco" Jak smiled

She smiled at them and handed them an appointment card "I'd love to see them, I knew they were special"

Keira took the card and stood up "We'll bring them, maybe not to the first scan, just to make sure everythings okay first"

The doctor nodded "And its great to see you two still so much in love" she grinned standing up and shaking Jak and Keira's hands.

"I think I love her more, if that was even possible" Jak grinned, taking Keira's hand and leading her out.

* * *

Jak and Keira stepped into Haven Forest and went in search of their children and Keira's father. They heard Samos' voice booming through the forest and Keira giggled "That takes me back"

Jak laughed "I wonder what their doing"

"Can't be any worse than the trouble I used to get into, sneaking out in the middle of the night, fiddling with his gadgets" she laughed

Jak wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the ramps "And just where did you go when you would sneak out?" he asked

"Usually just down to my work shop, but most times I got caught before I could get there, I don't see what the problem was, I mean it's not like I was going out to meet boys" she giggled

"You would have been if I'd known you then" he chuckled

Keira giggled "Oh really"

"Yup, loved you the minute I met you will love you till the day I die, and if I'd met you then I still would have loved you" Jak grinned before kissing her and leading her further up the ramps.

When they got to the top Anya saw them and ran up to them "Daddy grandpa won't let me play with his telescope" Anya whined

"Angel, you know not to play with grandpa's equipment, it's very important" Jak said softly

Anya hung her head and sighed, Keira smiled at Taj, sat happily over the water on a branch, throwing stones in "So different" she sighed going over to Samos "Thanks for watching them daddy, I hope they haven't been too much hard work?" Keira smiled

"Taj has been fine, but Anya wears me out, she's got Jak's energy and your stubbornness, not a good combination" he said shaking his head "So you're having another..." he pointed at her belly

"Scan next week, I think we'll wait until then before we tell the twins" she whispered

Samos nodded "Probably better to be safe than sorry, but everything is fine"

"I know but we want to be sure" she smiled, she turned around to Taj "Come on sweet heart time to go" she called

Taj looked up and his face beamed when he saw his mother and got up on the branch carefully wobbleing across it, he jumped down and hugged his mother "Hi Mama" he smiled

"Hey honey" she held her hand out and he took it happily.

Jak grinned at them as he did the same with Anya "Have we to go have some lunch at Uncle Daxters?" he asked

They nodded happily and Jak and Keira led them off.

* * *

Jak and Keira watched as their children sat happily at a booth colouring in the pictures Tess had given them "You'll have one of them soon" Keira grinned

"Yea I know, such a shame we couldn't have had babies at the same time" she smiled

Keira smiled back "Well actually Tess we can"

"What, you mean your..."

Keira interrupted her quickly "We haven't told the twins yet, want to make sure everythings okay first"

"This is so great, our kids can be best friends like you and me, or Jak and Daxter" Tess whispered excitedly

Keira giggled "What if I have girl and you have a boy, or the other way round?" she asked

"Boys and girls can be best friends, I bet you think of Jak when someone asks you who your best friend is before you think of me" Tess replied

"I guess, not that you're not my best friend, but Jak knows other things, things that only he will ever know" Keira said

Tess nodded "Same with Daxter and me"

"Hey Tess, how come before you and Daxter were ottsels you went after Dax and not Jak?" she asked

Jak looked up from the paper he was reading "What?" he asked "Where did that come from?"

"I was just wondering" Keira shrugged

Tess laughed "Well, I did think Jak was hot, I still do, but my god so does every other girl in the city...but he was far too bad-tempered for my liking, always so serious, where as Daxter makes me laugh"

Keira nodded and turned to Jak "Did you find Tess attractive?" she asked

"Well yea, but not in the same way I do you, I mean you make me hard just looking at me with them beautiful eyes" he smiled

Tess put her paws over her ears "Ew do you mind, I hate to think whats happening under that bar"

"Not like you and Dax haven't done it everywhere in this place...anyway, I never liked Tess like that we were always just friends, and I knew Dax liked her and I would never do that to him" he finished

Keira leaned over and kissed him "You always manage to talk your way out of trouble and into my bed"

"Will you two stop, god its a wonder you haven't had a million kids by now" Tess whined

Jak laughed "Actually its a good job we did have the twins because otherwise we'd be living above here, without a penny to our names because I wouldn't let her leave the bed, god I can't even think about her without getting slightly turned on" he leaned across and kissed her again

Tess rolled her eyes "So do you want to tell the twins about me being pregnant?" she asked

"Yea, of course" Keira said turning round and calling for them, they ran over and jumped up onto Jak, who sat each one on the bar "Right kids you know when we showed you them pictures of you in my tummy?" they nodded and frowned

Jak stepped in "Well, Aunt Tess has got a baby living in her tummy, and soon it will come out"

"How did you get a baby in your tummy, who put it there?" Anya asked Tess

Tess' mouth hung open and she struggled to form a sentence, Keira giggled slightly "Well you remember them seeds we planted?" they nodded "Well remember how I said they had to grow under ground before the flowers would come out, its like that, Uncle Daxter planted a seed in Aunt Tess and now it has to grow in side her untill its ready to flower and come out" she explained

Taj "Really, and that's how you got us, daddy planted a seed in you and you grew us in your tummy...is that why your tummy is glowing, has he planted another seed?" he asked

Keira looked at Jak "Yes son, Anya, Mama is going to have another baby, just like Aunt Tess"

The twins thought for a minute before jumping at Keira and wrapping their arms around her hugging her, Keira laughed "Thank you, but what about Aunt Tess?" she breathed, they let go of Keira and hugged Tess gently "Your baby will be so cute Aunt Tess, I can't wait to play with her"

"It might be a him" she laughed

Anya smiled "Its okay Aunt Tess I'll still play with him"

"Well thanks" she giggled

Jak laughed "Now go finish your pictures" he said putting them back on the floor, he watched as they ran back to the booth "Wasn't really planning on that"

"I know, but at least they know now" Keira smiled

Jak nodded "So I planted seeds eh?"

"Well it's nearly right, they just need to be older before they find out how you got it into me" she giggled.

* * *

Jak rolled off Keira panting heavily later that night "God I don't you know how you do that to me, but I hope you never stop" he breathed

Keira giggled and rested her head on his chest "I hope you never stop making me feel like this, so loved and wanted"

"I don't just love and want you, I need you, I don't know what my life would be without you" Jak grinned wrapping his arms around her tighter, he moved so they both lay on their sides facing each other, one arm around her waist as the other gently stroked her tummy, she smiled and stroked his face "You will never have to live without me, never...I was thinking if this ones a boy, how would you like to name him Damas?" she smiled

"I would actually love that, but I'll have to talk to Taj about it first" he smiled

Keira frowned "You think he'd have a problem with it?" she asked

"Well, his sister is named after his grandmother, and his brother will be named after his grandfather, he may feel left out" Jak said

Keira nodded "Your such a good daddy, but didn't you pick Taj's name because of its meaning"

"I did and I was still so angry about Damas when Taj was born, I didn't want to be angry whenever I thought of my son" he explained

She smiled and kissed his stroking his face "I love you Jak Mar, more than even I thought I could"

Jak smiled "I love you too baby, more than anything, my world would crumble without you" he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly and passionately.

Keira pulled away "Your gonna do it to me again, if you carry on kissing me like that" she purred

"That was the plan" he grinned as she threw her leg over him and pressing herself further into him.

* * *

**KEIRA : I can't believe you made me do that**

**BELL : Have sex with Jak or tell the twins how babies get into your tummy?**

**KEIRA : Tell them about babies**

**JAK : I woulda just given them a book to read**

**KEIRA : That would just confuse them**

**JAK : It doesn't matter anyway because Anya won't be allowed out until she's eighteen**

**KEIRA : You can't do that**

**JAK : I can I made her she belongs to me until she's eighteen**

**BELL : Actually she's mine, I made her**

**JAK : Fine you can look after the grandkids**

**BELL : Okay you can have her**

**As always ta for reading, and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"I like riding the jet board daddy" Taj was saying as they strolled back to the garage from the jet board course hand in hand

Jak smiled "Your getting pretty good, little more practice and you'll be able to beat my high scores" he grinned proudly at him

"Can Mama beat your scores?" he Taj

Jak laughed "Now there isn't much that I can do better than Mama, but I can beat her on the jet board course"

"Does Mama know that?" Taj giggled

Jak laughed again "I'm pretty sure she does, but lets not tell her you know, don't want her getting upset" he chuckled

Taj laughed "No, I don't like it when Mama gets upset, like when you were in the hospital"

Jak stopped and knelt down in front of Taj "How did you feel when I was in the hospital?" he asked

"I was sad...and...a little mad at you" he frowned

Jak smiled "Its okay, why was you mad?" he asked

"Because you made Mama cry and Anya cry, and me cry and I didn't like to see Mama and Anya so upset, you promised you would always look after us, but you didn't" he said sadly

"I'm sorry son, I came back as soon as I could, but I was very poorly, I just needed some rest that's all" Jak said smiling slighty

Taj nodded "I know, but can you not do it again please" he smiled

"I can't promise you I won't get hurt again because you can't promise something like that, you don't know whats around the next corner, but I will promise that I will do everything I can to make sure I never get hurt again, is that okay?" he asked

Taj nodded "Thats okay, daddy" he smiled and hugged his father, Jak smiled and hugged him back before standing up again and carrying on walking "So when will Mama have my little brother?" he asked

"What makes you think it will be a boy?" Jak asked

Taj shrugged "Just a feeling I have"

"Well it will be a while yet son, would you mind if we named him Damas?" Jak asked

Taj stopped and looked up at Jak "After grandfather Damas?" he asked Jak nodded "So Anya's named after grandma Anya and he'll be named after grandfather Damas, who am I named after?" he asked

"Well I picked your name because of its meaning, it means crown...and one day you will have a crown, that's why I wanted to name you that" Jak explained

"Oh, that's okay then, anyway I like my name" he smiled and carried on walking "And you can name my little brother Damas, I don't mind" he smiled

Jak smiled "Thats very nice of you" he said as they walked into the garage and Jak picked him up to sit on the work bench next to Anya who was happily eating sweets, she passed some to Taj and smiled as Jak kissed her on the forehead "Where's Mama?" he asked

"I'm right here handsome" Keira said coming out of the store-room with a clip board, Jak rushed over to her and slipped his arms around her and kissed her.

He kissed her and pressed a hand to her belly "You okay?" he asked

"We're fine, whats the matter?" Keira frowned seeing the look of worry in his eyes

Jak shook his head "Nothing, I was just worried you shouldn't be working so hard" he smiled sheepishly

Keira giggled and kissed him again before going over to the storage shelves and getting back to work "I think we should go and see Ashelin" Keira said

Jak frowned as he leaned on the work bench next to his daughter "What for?" he asked

"I think she should know about our children, about their heritage" she said

Jak looked at each of the twins and then back at Keira "Why does she need to know?" he asked

"Because one day one of them could take the throne from her, and she should be prepared...if we just spring it on her when they hit eighteen she might fight to stay in power" Keira explained turning around

"Can we not just forget about this place and go to Spargus and they can rule there?" Jak said

Keira laughed "She still needs to know"

"I guess" Jak said defeated.

* * *

Later that day Jak and Keira walked into the throne room, they'd just been for their scan and had a scan picture pushed protectively in Jaks pocket. Ashelin looked up as they entered and smiled "We were just talking about you Jak, we would like you to start wastelaner training as soon as your ready" she smiled

Torn nodded "As much as I hate to lose a warrior of your talent, it is a pretty good idea"

Jak nodded and pulled a chair out for Keira to sit down, Jak sitting next to her, he took her hand "Actually we wanted a word" he started

"Jak I hope you're not changing your mind again" Ashelin frowned

Jak shook his head "No, I'm looking forward to this...anyway, Keira's pregnant again" he smiled

"Thats great news, how far?" Ashelin asked

Keira smiled looking a Ashelins growing pregnant belly "About four weeks" she beamed

"Well congratulations" Torn said

Jak smiled "Thank you, but we, I need to tell you something..." he took a deep breath "...you know my last names Mar right?" he asked Ashelin and Torn nodded "Well, you know King Damas of Spargus?" again they nodded "Wow this is harder than I thought...anyway well, he was my father" Jak gulped and looked from Ashelin to Torn who nodded and smiled "Why, are you smiling, aren't you mad?" he asked

"Jak, we know who you are, we've known it for years" Ashelin smiled

Jak's mouth fell open " How?" he asked

"D.N.A, blood tests... your blood type, prints and D.N.A is all on file, same as Keira's" Ashelin explained

Keira looked at her "Why are mine on file, I understand Jak, because he's an employee, but I left?" she asked

"Your still on our records, we keep them for ten years, in case you want to come back" Torn smiled

Keira nodded "So you're not mad?" she asked

"Why would I be mad?" Ashelin asked

Jak looked at her "Because I could take the throne from you, and so could my children" Jak replied

"Sometimes I wish you would" Ashelin laughed "I've been waiting since the day the twins were born for you to come and have this conversation with me, a Mar should be on the throne, I know that"

"What about your child, surely they'll think they'll take over from you?" Jak asked

Torn shook his head "Our son, will be told the score, and he'll still play an important part in the running of the city, be it by being the KG commander or on the council, something"

"Your having a boy?" Keira asked

Ashelin nodded rubbing her belly "Yeah, found out last week"

"Okay then, I suppose there's nothing else to say" Jak said standing up

Torn stood up also "One thing Jak, when you and Keira were sneaking around, you were willing to give up the guard for her...why didn't you just take the throne, and then you could have done whatever the hell you wanted?"

"Thats not what we wanted, if it had come down to it, and I had to take the throne in order to be with Keira then I would have done, but she wanted to leave the garage anyway and open her own" Jak smiled at her getting up

She nodded "I would have eventually left anyway, but Jak just hurried the process along" she giggled

Ashelin stood up and held her hand out to Jak "I'll need to see the twins when their older, make sure they know what this entails"

Jak nodded and shook her hand, she moved it to Keira "How weird, you, me and Tess...all pregnant at the same time" she smiled

"You know about Tess?" she asked

Torn laughed "You know what Daxters mouth is like...oh and Jak, any chance you could spend a few days in Spargus, start getting things sorted with Sig?"

"We have to go tell him about the baby anyway, so no problem" he smiled before leading Keira out.

* * *

Keira sat in her garage fixing Jak's jet board yet again "I don't know what the hell you do to Jak" she sighed

"Still talking to yourself I see" a voice came from behind her

Keira spun around and smiled seeing Lee stood smiling at her "Lee, what are you doing here?" she asked wiping her hands

"I came to see if you needed a new assistant?" he asked moving over to her and leaning on the bench

Keira frowned and looked at him "Why, is she shutting it down?" she asked

"Yep, she doesn't really give a crap that were losing our jobs" he frowned

Keira glared at him " aren't you busy?" she asked

Lee shook his head "The only business we get these days is crashed KG zoomers or Hell Cats, it pathetic" he said sadly

"What happened to all your customers, we always used to be busy?" she asked

Lee laughed "You know exactly what happened, you left and they all followed you"

Keira smirked "I guess, so you'll be out of work?" she asked

Lee nodded "The garage is losing money, and Ashelin thinks if she just contracts out the work she'll save"

"Well don't expect me to put a quote in, I don't want to fix KG zoomers and Hell Cats, them guys crash um for fun" Keira said

Lee laughed "Funny that, because I never see Jak's zoomer in the garage"

"Thats because Jak doesn't go crashing his zoomer just for the fun of it, and I always fix it if it needs anything, I wouldn't trust anyone else with it" she said

Lee frowned "Charming, you do know who trained me?" he asked raising an eye brow

Keira laughed "You know what I mean, Jak's life is too important to let someone mess with his zoomer, I'm not saying you wouldn't be upto the job, but all it takes is a loose wire, or faulty break pad"

"I know, so how about it, need any help?" Lee asked

Keira got up and started pacing up and down "Actually, Jak is in charge of a new project, integrating the KG with the wastelander army, so we might need to move to Spargus, so I was thinking of putting a manager in here, it might not happen yet but you can still work for me, I'm mad busy"

"Yeah, you will be, got all my customers" he grinned

Keira laughed "I only let you share them because I was too busy"

"So I'll see you, when?" he asked

Keira smiled "Jak and I are taking the twins to Spargus for a few days, so when we get back, won't you have to give notice?" she asked

"Already have, how are the twins anyway, and Jak since he was shot?" he asked

Keira smiled and gently rubbed her belly "Their great, were all great thanks" she smiled as Lee nodded and left the garage.

* * *

Jak strolled into the Naughty Ottsel after dropping the twins off with Samos, he saw Jinx and Errol sat at the bar eyeing up the woman in the bar "You two still on the prowl, haven't you settled down yet?" Jak said coming up next to them

"Jak, good to see you" Jinx said

Jak nodded "I thought you were with Keeley?" he asked

"She dumped him, didn't she buddy, only just stopped sulking about it?" Errol chuckled "So I heard you got to give Ashelin and Torn a list of demands before you came back to work, man wish I'd been shot"

Jak chuckled as Jinx nodded his agreement "I can fix that if you like, I have to warn you, I'm a far better shot than a metal head though, and I always go for the head" he grinned

"No thanks, I think I'd rather do sewer patrol" Jinx stated

Jak looked around "So who takes your fancy?" he asked

"The red-head in the black" Errol nodded over to the corner booth, Jak looked and nodded "Or maybe the brunette?" Errol mused "I just can't decide

"Their all not bad" Jak said turning back to the bar

Jinx blinked at him "Not bad, their freaking gorgeous"

"Yea, maybe to you two, but I have Keira, their not a patch on her" he smiled

Errol laughed "You sure are the luckiest guy around, even after having two kids she's still got on hell of a body, and the ass..."

"Watch it Errol, I remember the way you look at her" Jak warned

Jinx laughed "We can all look" he winked

"As long as that's all you do" he grinned "And your right, she has got a beautiful body, and I'm the only one who gets it" he smirked

Errol snorted and looked back at the girls "Lucky bastard"

Jak laughed "Hey where's Dax?" he asked

"Right here" Daxter said jumping up on the bar

Jinx looked at him "Didn't get any then?" he asked

"What makes you think that?" he smirked wiggling his eye brows

Jak rolled his eyes "Dax, I've just come to let you know, Keira and I are going to Spargus for a few days"

"What for?" he asked

Jak shrugged "Well we have to tell Sig about the baby and I have to get the details for this KG/wastelander thing, I was wondering if you and Tess wanted to come, you have something to tell him aswell?"

"I'll ask Tess, but I'm sure she'll be okay with it...when you going?" Daxter asked

Jak nodded "Tomorrow, right I better go, Keira's waiting"

"Is she as horny as Tess?" Daxter asked grinning

Jak frowned "I am not answering that Daxter"

"Oh go on Jak, I bet she's a right goer in the sack...and when did you get her pregnant again?" Errol said

Jak glared at him "Watch your mouth, when you're talking about my wife Errol, and she's four weeks gone, found out a few days ago"

Jinx grabbed his hand and shook it "Your not staying for a drink to celebrate?" he asked as the girls arrived at the bar and started smiling at Jak "Come on, your our secret weapon?" he whispered

"I'm also a married man" Jak whispered back

Jinx frowned "Well all you have to do is get um oiled up for us, we can take it from there"

"Sorry fella's, but this guy is taken" he said holding up his hand and showing his wedding ring, the girls saw it and sighed "So would I rather sit with you guys or would I rather go home and take my beautiful wife to bed...think you know the answer to that?" he smiled

"Yeah, I certainly wouldn't be sat around here if I had a Keira waiting for me" Errol nodded

Jak nodded "Well there's only one, and she's mine, see you guys later" Jak smiled "Dax let me know about tomorrow?" he shouted as he exited the bar.

* * *

**Thanx for reading and please review. X X X X**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"I think we may as well look for a place to live while were here" Keira said as she sat in Jak's arms looking out over the desert from the roof of Spargus Palace the next night

Jak looked at her "You mean you want to live here?" he asked, Keira nodded "But what about the garage?"

"Lee came to see me yesterday, said Ashelin's closing down the palace garage down and he needs a job, I thought he could manage the place, I could nip back once a week to check on the place, I'd have to take the twins to see daddy anyway" she explained

Jak nodded "I would really like to live here, the twins love it here and their closer to the temple and this place is a much better to raise kids" he said rubbing her belly

Keira smiled up at him "So who do we see about getting a house?" she asked

"Well I guess Sig, I think I get a wastelander house" he said

Keira nodded "Do you need to speak to Ashelin about living here permanently?"

"Yup, but like you said we'll be back a couple of times a week, so she shouldn't have a problem with it, does Lee have to give notice? " he asked

"He said he already has" Keira smiled and got up "Come on handsome let's go get the twins and ask Sig about housing, isn't Ashelin and Torn coming to talk about this KG/wastelander thing?" she asked

"Yep I'll talk to them about then" Jak said getting up and taking her hand "Maybe Sig will let you work in the fort garage"

Keira's eyes lit up " Really?" she asked

Jak laughed "Of course, why wouldn't he want the best mechanic in the world to work in his garage, besides I'll need someone to look after my cars, and I wouldn't trust anyone else"

"Neither would I" she smiled.

* * *

The next morning Jak sat with Sig, Ashelin and Torn at a huge conference table, Ashelin looked up from a stack of papers "So we'll send you our best candidates and you can thin the heard...any thing we haven't covered?" she asked

"Well I was thinking, it will be much easier if I just live here, come report in a couple of times a week" Jak said

Torn raised an eye brow "And Keira doesn't mind, what about her garage?" he asked

"She's getting a manager to run the day-to-day, and she'll do as I say" Jak grinned

Ashelin laughed "Keira has never done as she's told"

"She does when I ask" Jak said smuggly looking at Torn "So what do you think?" he asked

Ashelin nodded "Sounds okay to me, will you be a wasterlander or a Krimzon Guard?" she asked

"Wastelander, but with us working so closely with the KG, it doesn't really matter" Sig said

Torn nodded and stood up "Well you still have a couple of weeks so we'll see you just before we send you your first victims"

Ashelin stood up "Do you need someone for live ammo training I remember you said you didn't want to do live ammo?"

"Urm yeah, couple of times a week, maybe Jinx, he's good with explosives so he's the best man for the job, and it'll take his mind off getting dumped" Jak chuckled

Torn laughed "You heard about that then, thought he was gonna burst into tears when he told me"

"Well if he was in love, he will be heart-broken, I'd be a right basket case if Keira left me" Jak said

Ashelin smiled "Never gonna happen, right see ya in a couple of weeks, and if Keira's after a manager, Lee has just handed his notice in"

Jak nodded and chuckled as they left and then turned to Sig "Right Sig, can we sort a house out for us?" Jak smiled

"Finally got you in my army, I've just the place for you, and Keira can work in the garage" he grinned as they left the room and moved in to the city.

Sig and Jak wandered through the city streets getting happy greetings from the people they passed, nodded and said good morning back "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to move here Jak, it'll be like having a part of Damas back with us" he beamed

Jak nodded and smiled "I was hoping you could tell the twins about Damas, I don't really know that much about him" he said sadly but quickly brightened when he saw his children running towards him

Sig nodded "They know their Prince and Princess don't they?" Sig asked

"Kinda, we mentioned it to them but I don't think they really understood, so we'll explain better and then you can teach them about Damas" he smiled as he bent down to hug his children, they ran right past him and rushed at Sig

"Uncle Sig, Mama says were coming to live here, we can play with you all the time" Anya said excitedly

Jak stood up and frowned "Don't mind me" he said as Keira slipped her arms around him, he looked down at her and smiled "At least your still happy to see me"

Keira laughed "Their just excited" she smiled "And I'm always happy to see you" she said leaning up and kissing him

Jak grinned "Sig was just taking me to show me a house"

Sig nodded and held a hand out for each twin "Yup, have we to show you cherries your new home?" he asked the twins

"Yes please Uncle Sig" they said in unison

Keira laughed and snuggled into Jak as they followed behind him, he looked down at her "So they didn't bother about moving?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Nope, they said they like it here and they'll be glad to get a new teacher"

"I don't blame them for that" Jak said

Keira nodded "What about Ashelin?"

"No problem with it, now we just have to break the news to Samos and Daxter" Jak smiled

Keira frowned "Daddy won't have a problem with it, but Daxter is another story"

"They could come with us, open a bar here, start a chain of Naughty Ottsels...he and Tess will be arriving tonight so I'll talk to him then" Jak smiled as they came to a halt next to Sig and looked up at the house "Is this is?" he asked

"Yup, right on the beach, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a little garden at the back and a small work shop at the side" he smiled pointing "Now it is furnished but you'll probably want to bring your own stuff" he said

Keira nodded and walked towards the door, pushing the door open, she came to huge lounge, a dining room to the back of it, with a kitchen attached "Wow, its huge" she enthused

"I've heard her say that before" Jak chuckled to Sig

Keira turned and glared at him as the twins ran past her and straight up the stairs "I want this room" she heard Anya shout as she arrived in one of the bedrooms, Keira laughed and followed them upstairs.

Jak followed but before he entered he turned to Sig "Thanks Sig, you coming?" he asked

"You have a look, I'll wait here" he smiled

Jak nodded and went upstairs to find Keira, she stood in the largest room looking around "This will be our room, it has a bathroom attached" she smiled pointing to the huge windows "Look at that view" she grinned

Jak looked and wrapped his arms around her "Its great here" Jak breathed just as he heard two little voices

"Daddy come look at our rooms" they shouted

Jak rolled his eyes "Do you think we could leave them with your father?" he smiled

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind that" Keira said sarcastically

Jak laughed and lead her out to look for the twins.

* * *

A few weeks later Jak and Keira had settled into live in Spargus easily, Jak had begun training the KG in the ways of the desert and the twins loved their new school and being called Prince and Princess whenever they left the house. Jak was wandering around the market with Taj one afternoon when he bumped into Jinx "Hey boss, what you doing?" he shouted happily

"Taking a walk with my son" Jak frowned "Aren't you supposed to be on live ammo training?" he asked

Jinx looked down at Taj and smiled "Hey Taj, I think your father is about to give me a telling off" he chuckled

Taj giggled as Jak looked down at him and smiled "Taj, Jinx here thinks that he can slack off just because he's a friend of mine, rule number one, when you're in charge and at work you don't have any friends"

Taj nodded and looked around already bored with adult conversation, Jak looked back up "Well?" he asked as he let Taj pull his hand free watching him as he wandered off, he knew he was safe but he wanted to be sure.

"Their a bunch of wuss' a few explosions and their cowering like babies, I had to let them go before I blew them all up" Jinx was saying.

Taj wandered over to the light eco vent in the market, he'd seen it before and would often watch as Jak stood in it to top up, he watched it rise and held his hand to it, feeling the cool, calm feeling he pushed his hand further in, closing his eyes and turning his hand over, he opened his eyes and pulled his hand out cupping the ball of light eco, he looked up and toward Jak and shouted "Daddy!" he yelled as he ran to his father "Look!" he said excitedly

Jak looked down at him and his eye went wide "Have you just been in that vent?" Jak asked

He shook his head "I only put my hand near it and I could pull a bit out" he smiled looking down at the ball of light eco swirling around in his hands "What should I do with it?" he asked looking back up to Jak as Jinx looked on open-mouthed

Jak knelt down and looked at Taj "Firstly, how does it feel?" he asked

"It feels nice, cool and warm all at the same time" he smiled

Jak nodded "Okay, now lets see if you can soak it up, close your hands around it slowly" Taj did as he was told and the ball began to become smaller spreading in to Taj's little fingers, and moving up his arms, Taj closed his eyes as it reached the top of his arms and his face began glowing, moving down to his chest untill it had nearly disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked at Jak smiling "How does it feel?" Jak asked

"It feels nice, like being all snuggled up in bed" he grinned

Jak laughed "Well son, you have just channelled light eco, well done, I'm very proud of you"

"My knee doesn't hurt anymore" Taj stated referring to when he fell off his jet board a couple of days before and grazed his knee

Jak lifted his shorts up a little to see his knee sure enough the graze was completely gone "Thats one of the things light eco does, it heals" Jak smiled standing back up

"Like green eco?" Taj asked

Jak nodded "Yes, only much better" he smiled taking his hand again, he could feel the warm residue of light eco radiating from him and smiled wider, looking back at Jinx "I want a full briefing tomorrow morning, nine am sharp" he snapped

Jinx blinked "Yeah yeah boss, so pal did I just see that, is he a channeller?" he asked

Jak smiled "Well he is my son, and I am a channeller"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before in my life" he looked around the market "Why is everyone just wandering about like nothing has happened?" he asked bewildered

Jak shrugged "They see me topping up on eco all the time, why would it be strange that my son can do it, besides alot of the towns people use the light eco vents, its nothing new around here...right I better go tell Keira...see ya tomorrow" Jak said cheerily as he and Taj walked off Taj chatting excitedly as he went.

Jak and Taj walked into the kitchen to find Keira sat at the table reading a magazine she looked up and smiled "Did you know some woman like a million miles away gave birth to a twenty pound baby, and it was all natural no operation or anything, god how the hell did she push that out" she mused as she looked back down

Jak smiled and kissed her head before sitting down "Where's Anya?" he asked

"I sent her to tidy her room, she's only been in it a couple of weeks and it looks like a bombs gone off...my guess is she's found something to play with and is making even more mess...where's Taj?" she asked

"Probably gone to tell his sister what he's just been doing..."Jak took a deep breath but before he could say it an angry little voice interrupted him

"Daddy, I want to channel light eco" Anya snapped running into the kitchen, Taj behind her grinning

Keira's mouth hung open "He's been channelling light eco, when?" she asked

Taj moved over to his mother and sat on her knee, Jak smiled "I ran in to Jinx at the market and was talking to him, Taj went to look at the vent and the next thing I knew he had a ball of light eco in his hands"

"Did you soak it up?" she asked Taj

He nodded happily "It felt great Mama, like having a great big cuddle off you" he beamed

"Wow" Keira said smiling at him "Sure is his fathers son"

Anya frowned "I want to channel light eco, when can I do it daddy?" she whined

Jak smiled and picked her up, sitting her on his knee "Next time we go past a light eco vent, I'll let you have a go angel"

"But I want to have a go now, it's not fair, Taj always gets to do things first" she moaned

Jak sighed and stood up, carrying Anya "I'll take her to the vent, see how she gets on, wanna come have a look?" he asked Keira

"Damn right" She said jumping up with Taj and heading for the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think. X X X X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this update has taken so long, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Keira wandered lazily around her house, picking up random objects as she went, Anya's purple elephant that had somehow found its way into the kitchen, Taj's plastic sword was laying on the couch while Jak's shirt lay draped over the back. She picked it up and held it to her face, breathing in his scent, she smiled and put in on over the vest she had on, pulling it around her now huge pregnant belly, she giggled "Looks like daddy's shirt is too small for us these days" she said stroking her belly and moving back into the kitchen as Tess wandered in through the back door and held her arms up for Keira's to help her up on to a chair, now too big for her to jump up on, she slumped down and groaned, Keira giggled and poured her a cup of tea "You okay?" she asked

"I'm completely fed up with being pregnant now, the novelty sure has rubbed off now" she whined

Keira rubbed her tummy "I know what you mean, I can't wait for this little man to come"

"Have you picked a name yet?" Tess asked dunking a biscuit in her tea

Keira nodded "I think we'll be naming him Damas after Jak's father...how about you and your little girl?"

"Daxter likes Hope, but I like Tex, y'know Tess and Daxter mashed together" Tess grinned

Keira smiled "I like Tex, just don't be giving Jak any idea's he'll be wanting to mash our names together" she laughed "Can you imagine, Kak or Jeira"

Tess laughed "What about Jeirak?"

Keira pulled a face "I don't think so...anyway you can't be too far off?" she asked

"Friday she's due, hey have you heard anything about Ashelin, shouldn't she have given birth by now?" Tess asked

Keira nodded "She should have but no-ones mentioned it, then again Jak and I don't really discuss them two"

As if on cue Jak and Daxter walked in "Guess what?" he asked going to Keira and kissing her lightly on the head, she smiled and nodded for him to continue "Ashelin had a boy" he said pouring himself a cup of tea

"We were just talking about that, when?" Tess asked

Daxter jumped up on the table "Few days ago" he shrugged

"Is he okay, whats he called?" Keira asked rubbing her own stomach

Jak smiled pulled her up sitting down with her on his knee "Tory, and he's fine apparently"

Keira nodded and smiled as Jak stroked her tummy.

Daxter got up "I think I'll get my babies home, come on Tess"

Tess got up and waited for Jak to help her down off the chair "How do you bring on labour?" she asked before she left

"Sex" both Jak and Keira said together

Tess grabbed Daxter by the ear "Come on then daddy, I'm sick of being pregnant"

Daxter grinned and was happily dragged out the house.

Jak turned to Keira "Is that my shirt?" he grinned

"Yup, and even this doesn't fit me" she giggled

Jak smiled "Your beautiful, always have been, always will be".

* * *

Jak sat watching cartoons with his children while Keira finished cleaning up after dinner, she walked into the lounge clicking the light off and flopping down next to Anya who yawned and snuggled into her mother, Keira looked down at her and smiled "Is it time for bed?" she asked

Anya shook her head "I'm not tired" she protested

"I think you are Anya Mar" Jak said chuckling

Anya again yawned and shook her head "Am not" she fibbed

Keira laughed "Tell you what, if you two go put you pyjama's on, we'll get you some ice cream?" she offered

They both cheered and jumped up running upstairs, Jak laughed "Good job we can always bribe them"

"Tell me about it" Keira said as a knock came urgently on the door.

Jak groaned and got up and opened the door instantly looking down and seeing Daxter jumping from one foot to the other "Dax, whats up?" he asked kneeling down to look at him

"Tess, she's...the baby...Jak...what do I do?" he rushed

Keira jumped up and moved quickly to the door "Daxter, where is she?" she asked

"I took her to the hospital, but she's in so much pain, what do I do?" he asked

Keira turned around and looked at the twins as they appeared in their pyjama's "Mama, whats wrong?" Taj asked

"Just go upstairs for one minute, I'll come tell you soon" she said quietly but firmly, they nodded and went back upstairs "Now Daxter, get back to the hospital, Tess will need you, we'll come as soon as we can" she said as Jak stood up

Daxter looked up at Jak uncertainly, Jak smiled down at him "It'll be fine Dax, we'll just take the twins up to the palace and then we'll be there, go on, she's going to need you"

Daxter nodded and ran off as Jak shouted the twins, they rushed down stairs and Jak sat down to put his boots on "Right you two, Aunt Tess is having her baby, so your going to stay at the palace, okay?" he asked pulling his comm unit out

Anya and Taj nodded "Have we to get some things?" Taj asked

Keira nodded "Yes, Anya your elephant is in the kitchen" she nodded and went to get it and Jak spoke to Sig telling him the situation.

* * *

Four hours later Jak paced up and down the small waiting room in Spargus hospital "Whats taking so long, you weren't this long?" he asked looking at Keira sat stroking her own pregnant belly and yawning

She smiled tiredly "Jak, come sit down" she said, he went and sat next to her, his hand joining hers on her belly "everyone's different, it'll be fine" she said

Jak smiled "I wish it was you in there, having our son" he whispered as she leaned her tired head on his shoulder and closed her eyes just as the door opened, Jak looked up and saw Daxter rush towards him, he gently nudged Keira and she opened her eyes "Well?" Jak asked

"I have a daughter" he beamed tears lining his eyes as he jumped up and hugged Jak and then Keira

Keira smiled and sat up "Is she okay?" she asked

"She's perfect, Tess is knackered though...their just cleaning her up and then you can see her" he grinned jumping back down

Jak smiled "Whats she called?" he asked

"Tex" Daxter yelled before going back in the room

Jak looked down at Keira "How about that, Daxter is a father...never thought that would happen?" he chuckled

Keira smiled and stroked his face "Our turn next" she whispered

"Can't wait" he whispered back as he got up and took her hand as a nurse came out and beckoned them into the room.

Keira rushed to her best friends side "How are you?" she asked

"Tired, but look at her, she was totally worth it" Tess smiled looking down at the tiny baby in her arms

Jak smiled "Good job she takes after her beautiful mother" he teased

"Hey" Daxter yelled plopping down next to her and looking lovingly at his new daughter "She's gorgeous like her mother"

Tess grinned and kissed Daxter "Thank you for giving her to me Daxter" she whispered

"Thank you for letting me" he whispered back

Jak gently took Keira's hand and led her out the room "We'll come back tomorrow" he whispered

Keira silently allowed Jak to lead her out, she turned to him when they arrived outside "Should we get the twins?" she asked

Jak smiled and turned to her wrapping his arms around her "We'll leave them to sleep, get them in the morning" he said

Keira nodded and kissed him "Okay husband, let's go home, I'm knackered" she yawned

Jak laughed and led her home.

* * *

A week later Tess wandered into Keira's kitchen "Hey" she grinned jumping up on the table "I have some news"

Keira looked up and nodded tiredly "Go on" she instructed

"Well Daxter and I are getting married" she beamed

Keira smiled "Thats great news Tess, when did he propose?" she asked

"Just after Tex was born" she smiled

Keira nodded "I take it that's where Jak is?" she asked

Tess nodded "Yeah, and I should get back, first time I've left her with Dax" she smiled

"I'll come with you, Jak and I are going to Haven to see the mid-wife" Keira said getting up

Tess frowned "Why do you have to go to Haven?" she asked

Keira shrugged "didn't want to change mid-wife, and with the eco we can't be too carefull".

* * *

"Whats up Dax?!" Jak yelled over Tex's screaming, he was in the newly opened Spargus Ottsel with Jinx and Daxter "Is she okay?" he asked

Daxter frowned, rocking his tiny daughter "She's fine, first time she's been away from her Mama, thats all"

Jak frowned and took her off Daxter placing her gently on his shoulder and gently tapping her back, he smiled as he heard a small burp "Good girl... so what did you want to tell me?" he asked again

Daxter watched in amazement as did Jinx as Jak held his baby "Well, Tess and I are getting married" he smiled

"Thats great" Jak grinned as he got another burp, he pulled Tex off her shoulder and handed her back to Daxter "Just a bit of wind" he smiled

"unbelievable, Jak Mar, warrior, wastelander...baby winder extraordinaire" Jinx chuckled

Jak shrugged "Thats what happens when you have kids, especially two at once, couldn't expect Keira to wind two at once could I...so Dax, when's the wedding?" he asked

"A couple of months...want to wait until Tex is older" Daxter smiled putting her in her tiny basket "Will you be my best man?" he asked Jak

"Of course Dax, I'd love to give you away" he joked as the door opened and Tess and Keira wandered in, Tess rushing to her baby happily sleeping now.

She smiled at her baby "Did you wind her okay?" she asked Daxter

"Piece of cake baby" Daxter grinned winking at Jak

Jak rolled his eyes at Keira and took her hand bringing her fingers up to kiss them, she smiled "Ready to go?" she asked

"Yup, can't wait...is Sig watching the twins?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yeah, he said to take our time, I swear they'd rather live with Sig than us"

Jak laughed "Thats because he lets them get away with murder, right we should go, Jinx is gonna travel back with us"

Keira looked around and at Jinx, she smiled "Hey Jinx, crashed any zoomers lately or blown anyone up?" she asked

Jinx laughed and got up shaking his head "Haven't crashed but some of them KG trainees may get a bomb up their butts if they don't man up"

Keira laughed and looked towards Tess and Daxter "See you guys later" she waved as did Jak, they waved back happily and went back to gazing at their baby.

* * *

Keira lay on the hospital bed as ran the scanner along her belly, she frowned "Any pain these last few days, been feeling any different?" she asked

"He's been kicking pretty hard, been very active...and today I've been rather restless, like I just couldn't get comfortable" Keira said

Jak squeezed her hand "Is he ok?" he asked

smiled and turned the screen around "He's fine, I think he may of been moving into position, he looks about ready"

Jak and Keira watched their son moving happily around in her tummy "Do you mean he could be born any day now?" Jak asked

"Yes, I'd like you to stay in the city until he's born" Doctor said

Keira looked at Jak "But what around the twins?" she asked

Jak smiled "I'll go pack some things and pick the twins up"

"But what about school?" Keira asked

Jak stroked her hair "Baby, this is more important than any of that, this is about our son"

Keira nodded, smiled "Right, I presume you have somewhere to stay, because we could put you in a family room if you like?"

Jak shook his head "We can stay above the garage, that isn't a problem" he smiled

"Okay, I'll print you some pictures and you can go make some arrangements" Doctor said

Jak and Keira walked down the hospital corridor, she stopped and turned to Jak "I don't want to stay here" she moaned

"Keira baby, I am dropping you off at the garage, I'll explain to Lee while you right me a list and then I'll go to Spargus pack some things, pick the twins up and explain things to Sig" he smiled

"But..."

Jak pressed a finger to her lips "You are going to have to learn how to do as your told and you will start today, I'm not wavering on this Keira, it's too important"

Keira nodded "Good old protective Jak" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Jak walked into the palace, he laughed as he saw his children wrestling with Sig, they jumped off him when they saw Jak and ran to him, throwing themselves at him, he lifted them and spun them around, they laughed as he put them back down.

Taj looked at him "Where's Mama?" he asked

"Well kids, Damas is nearly ready to come so were going to stay in Haven for a few weeks" he explained

Anya jumped up and down "Yeah, Damas is coming" she cheered happily

"Alright calm down angel, he might take a few weeks yet...now have you two got all you need?" he asked

Taj looked around "We left our jet boards in the garden" he said running off with Anya to go get them

Sig walked up to him "So, he's nearly ready, have you decided on a name?" he asked

"We were thinking of naming him Damas, what do you think?" Jak asked

Sig smiled and nodded "I think Damas would have been incredibly proud to have his grandson named after him, how come you didn't name Taj after him?" he asked

Jak shrugged "I was just so angry about the whole Damas thing when Taj was born, I didn't want to be angry when I thought of my son, and I liked the meaning of Taj" Sig raised an eyebrow "Crown, Taj means crown, I thought it was appropriate" he smiled

Sig nodded "Very appropriate, and I think Damas would be very proud of you"

"Why, because I'm a warrior, a wastelander?" Jak frowned

Sig shook his head and smiled "He will be proud of you for that yes, but he will be most proud of the great husband you are, how much you love your beautiful wife and more importantly the incredible father that you are, them children adore you"

Jak grinned as he saw them run in "And I do love my beautiful wife, more than anything, and I adore my children, all three of them" he smiled

"Can we go now daddy?" Anya asked excitedly grabbing his hand

Jak looked down at her "We have to get you somethings from home first, come on" he smiled holding his hand out for Taj "Come on son"

Taj smiled "You'll have two sons soon daddy" he said

Jak looked down and saw a little bit of sadness in him, he let go of Anya's hand for a minute and knelt down to look at Taj "Taj, yes I will have two sons, but that won't make me love you any less, you are my eldest son, that makes you special, and I love you just as much as I love Anya and just as much as I'll love your little brother, okay?" Jak smiled

Taj nodded "Okay daddy, I can't wait to play with him"

Jak laughed and stood back up taking his children's hands again, he looked back at Sig "See ya when he arrives Sig, I'll call as soon as, and thanks for everything, I really do appreciate everything you do for us"

Sig blushed slightly and nodded his goodbye.

* * *

That night Jak and Keira lay snuggled up in bed above the garage "It feels weird being back here" she yawned pulling herself closer to Jak

Jak nodded "I know, but its only for a week or two" he smiled looking down "Anyway, while your staying above the garage, seen as how you won't stay anywhere else, you have to promise me you won't go anywhere near a tool, no working"

Keira giggled "Not even a stock check, or replacing the chips in your jet boards?" she asked

Jak shook his head "Not even bending over to pick a wrench up that has fallen on the floor, you have to relax...I mean it Keira" he said sternly

Keira leaned up and kissed him "I love it when your all masterful and protective"

Jak kissed her back, slow, deliberate, passion filled kissed "Do you remember what we told Tess to do when she asked how to bring on labour?" he asked when he pulled away

"Sex, we told her and Daxter to have sex" she grinned "Have you something on your mind, sexy?" she asked

Jak chuckled and gently moved his face over hers "I say we see if we can get this show on the road"

"Well, it will get us home sooner" she purred before Jak kissed her again, and pushed her legs apart moving in-between them.

* * *

The next morning Keira wandered around the garage, a zoomer sat over the inspection pit and she ran a hand over it, she bent down to pick up a wrench, just as she stood back up and was about to do something with it she heard Jaks voice "Oh no you don't, we had a deal baby" he said from the door way as the twins came pushing past.

"Mama, can we go to the forest?" Taj asked

Jak walked up behind them, Keira looked up at him "What do you think daddy?" she asked

Jak nodded "I'm taking them for some eco training with Samos anyway..." he looked down at his children "How about I take you for some lessons and if your good we'll bring a picnic to the forest for us at lunch time?" he asked

Taj and Anya looked at each other and then nodded

Jak leaned over and kissed Keira "I won't be long" he said as Lee walked into the garage

Jak nodded as he led the twins out and said "Do not let her do anything, I don't want her as much as picking up a tool" he said

"She's the boss though?" Lee smiled

Jak shook his head "Until the baby's born I'm the boss" he smirked looking at Keira,

"Can I at least do a stock check, and check the chips in your boards?" she asked

He smiled and shook his head "You can sit on that chair and not move until I get back, I've told you, you will learn to do as your told" he chuckled taking the twins out.

Keira flopped down in the old comfy chair in the corner of the waiting room, she smiled thinking of the amount of times she and Jak had made love in this chair, she blew out a hot breath "Y'know Lee, I will be the boss after the baby's born, I could make your life difficult if you don't let me have a play now?" she said raising an eye brow

Lee laughed "I'd rather you make my life difficult later, than Jak kicking the shit out of me now"

Keira laughed as well "Am I allowed to go get a drink?" she asked

"I'll get it" Lee said rushing off and coming back with a glass of juice, he handed it to Keira

She took it and frowned "Thanks, did you happen to slip a cheeky vodka in here?" she asked, Lee shook his head "Pity, I'm dying for a proper drink" she said picking up a magazine and flipping through it, she soon got bored of that and threw it down "God I'm so bored" she looked over at Lee "Why don't you have a look at the racers on the track?" Keira said

Lee chucked "You really are very persistent" he said

"I'd say more difficult" Jak chuckled from the doorway

Keira glared at him "If you don't let me do something Jak, I'm going to be very difficult"

Jak laughed "Tell you what, why don't we go have a look at the track, I'll let you tell me what to do with the racers down there?" he smiled pulling her up

She beamed at him "Really Jak?"

Jak grinned picking up her tools "Really, don't want you getting any more difficult, your difficult enough, besides if you don't do something I'm thinking you might explode, and we don't want Damas exploding out of you all over the garage, would make a right mess." he chuckled taking her hand.

An hour later Keira sat on the race track watching Jak under the hood of a racer, she tilted her head to get a better look at his bum "Its still weird seeing cars in Haven" she said

"I know, but I prefer them to zoomers, don't you?" He asked sticking his head from under the hood

Keira nodded "Always have" she rubbed her belly

"I can't find the GB spanner" he frowned looking around

Keira looked around also "It's probably still in the garage, I'll go" she tried getting up "I'm stuck" she giggled

Jak walked up to her and pulled her gently up "Be carefull" he said kissing her

"Jak I can walk, or waddle" she giggled as she turned around, he slapped her bum, she giggled again as he watched her walk away.

Keira burst through the garage doors clutching her stomach and panting "Lee!" she yelled

He came running out from behind the curtain "Keira, where's Jak?" he asked urgently

"He's...on the track...ahhhh" she screamed

Lee helped Keira to the chair and sat her down "I'll get him" he said and ran off

In a minute Jak was there "Keira, how..." he looked around "Lee, call the hospital" he looked back at Keira, she squeezed his hand "Baby, just hang on, we'll get you a hospital transport" he smiled

"No Jak, there's no time he's coming, you're gonna have to do it" she screamed again

Jak looked around nervously "Just hang on, Keira" he said

Suddenly Taj, Anya, Samos, Lee and Torn came in

"Mama!" the twins shouted trying to get to her, Samos grabbed Taj, while Torn held on to Anya

Jak looked at them "Get them outta here!" he shouted

"No Jak, let me see them" Keira took a deep breath

Jak looked at her and then nodded, Samos and Torn put them down and they ran to Keira

"Mama, whats happening?" Anya cried

Keira smiled "Its Damas, he's coming"

"Why is he hurting you?" Taj asked

Keira stroked his cheek "He's not, not really...just a little pain before he makes us all happy" she smiled "Now can you go upstairs with grandpa, just until he comes out"

Taj and Anya nodded and kissed their mother, Samos took them upstairs

"Jak, please just pull him out" she turned back to him

Jak shook his head "I can't baby, just hang on" he begged

"No Jak, he's coming now" she looked around "Either you get down there and pull him out, or someone else will have to, do you really want Torn's or Lee's head down there?" she panted

Jak looked up at her, his hero instinct suddenly kicked in, he turned to Torn who was stood in the door way staring "Torn get some towels out the bathroom, Lee come hold Keira's hand" everyone jumped to it as Jak moved to in-between her legs, he slipped her knickers down and gasped "I can see his head" he said

Keira laughed "I told you he was coming" she screamed again,

Torn arrived with the towels and handed them to Jak he took them and pushed Keira's legs apart "Right baby...can you push for me?" he said

"What if he's too small?" Keira whimpered

Jak looked up and smiled "He's big, push baby, one big push" he said looking back down

Keira pushed hard, she stopped and looked at Jak, Jaks brow furrowed in concentration "Again baby"

She pushed hard again, and stopped panting "Jak?" she asked looking at him

"Just one more baby, push hard, he's nearly here" he said again

Keira pushed hard again, suddenly a loud cry echoed around the garage.

Jak looked at his new son, he counted his fingers and toes, looked him up and down, cleaned him, and wrapped him up "Jak" Keira said

Jak smiled and moved around to her "Mrs. Mar, this is your son, Damas" he smiled handing him to her

Keira smiled and quickly checked her son "Thank you daddy, thank you so much" she leaned up and kissed him deeply, just as Dr. Honey ran in "Oh, he's here then, let's have a look" she took him off her and took him to the bathroom

Jak looked at Torn "Can you get the twins?" he asked, Torn nodded and went up stairs

came back and handed Damas back to Keira "Looks like you missed your calling Jak, ever considered a job as a midwife?" she laughed "Right, I've cut off he's cord and given him a bit of a clean up, I'd like to get him to hospital, have him weighed and checked properly, and you as well, just for the night though" she said

Jak looked up as the twins came in quietly, slowly holding hands "We'll just let the twins have a look and get Keira cleaned up and then were all yours" he said going and picking up both his children

"I presume you want to stop the night Jak, I can sort you a family room out, the twins can stay aswell" said

Keira looked up "Since when did you have family rooms?"

"Ashelin's idea" she said

Keira looked over to Torn "Well after you had the twins and Jak stayed with you in the hospital, she thought a lot of families would like to stay together during these wonderful times" he smiled

Keira smiled and looked at the twins looking sheepish next to her "Its ok, you can look at him" Taj and Anya edged closer and peered at him "Taj, Anya, this is your little brother Damas" she smiled

They looked at him annd smiled "He's perfect Mama" Anya said

"Thank you honey" Keira smiled looking up at Jak "Can you take him while I sort myself out" she looked at the Doctor "Have you some of them adult nappies?" she giggled

The doctor handed her a bag and helped Keira upstairs as the rest of the family followed her up.

* * *

That night Keira lay in her hospital bed, dozing quietly listening to the happy gurgles of her new-born baby boy, she opened her eyes briefly to look at him and smiled, "My perfect little boy" she whispered and closed her eyes

Jak came in with the twins and gently picked his new son up, Keira lazily opened her eyes and smiled "What do you think you're doing with my son?" she teased

"Our son" he corrected sitting on the bed

The twins sat on the temporary beds that had been put up for them, quietly, Keira looked at them "Taj, whats the matter?" she asked

"I don't like Damas" he stated

Keira and Jak stared at him "What do you mean, why do you not like him?" Keira asked holding her arms out,

He got off the bed and crawled on to his mothers bed and into her arms "He made you cry mama, he was hurting you" a tear ran down his face,

Keira smiled and wiped his face "He wasn't hurting me sweetheart, that's just what happens when babies are born, I was the same when you and Anya were being born"

"Really?" he asked looking up "So he wasn't hurting you?"

She shook her head "No...well honestly it did hurt a bit, but I've forgotten it now, now he's here I can only think of how much I love him"

Taj smiled "Can I hold him?" he asked, and turned around

Jak smiled "Anya, why don't you come and hold him aswell?"

Anya came over and sat with Taj, Jak gently placed Damas in-between them as they cradled him, Jak keeping a hand on him, Taj smiled at him as he opened his eyes "He has Mama's eyes...hello Damas I'm your big brother, and I am going to look after you" he said

Anya smiled "You grew him mama" she giggled

"I sure did" she smiled and looked up at Jak

Jak took Damas back to his cot and then went back to his children, he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his family, he looked down at the twins "I'm very proud of you two, I'm sure you'll be a brilliant brother and sister, I love you" he smiled

Anya looked up at him "Can we go and get Damas a purple elephant?" she asked

"We'll be home soon, he can have a purple elephant then angel" Jak said "Now let's get you two to bed, give mama a kiss and go put your pyjama's on" he said

Jak went to see to his children and pulled the curtain closed as he came back and sat with Keira, pulling her towards him "God I love you" he said kissing her passionately

"I really, really want you right now" Keira purred

Jak grinned "Theres no one around" he chuckled

"Apart from the twins and a new-born baby and I'm a bit messy down there" she giggled

Jak laughed "I'll have to go see Ashelin then, I wonder if she's still after me" he teased

Keira punched him playfully "No way, your all mine" she grinned

Jak kissed her deeply "Taj was right he has got your eyes, he's perfect, just like you"

"And you" she said yawning

Jak kissed her again "Go to sleep baby" he whispered

"You did great Jak, thank you so much for everything you've given me, the perfect life, the most wonderful children and the sexiest husband, just for being perfect" she sighed and snuggled into him.

Jak smiled as he closed his eyes and feel happily asleep with his wife.

* * *

**End of story, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please review. X X X X**

**And special thanks to Ecofreakrsa17 and Nightingale460 for your kind reviews, thanks alot and I hope you like the ending. **


End file.
